


The Dragon, The Devil, and The Deviluke

by RoboVolcano4



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), To Love-Ru
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Sibcon Issei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboVolcano4/pseuds/RoboVolcano4
Summary: Issei Hyoudou: pervert, older brother, pawn to the Gremory family heiress, future Harem King, and...King of the Universe? I'm pretty sure that one is a mistake. The young devil had life going pretty well for him, but, his life and his entire family and friend's lives were all changed, whether for better or worse, with the appearance of a pink haired alien in his bathtub.





	1. Prologue: Meet the Family

Issei Hyoudou, by the very definition, is an honest individual. He wears his heart on his sleeve almost like a badge of honor. He never tells a lie and is always straightforward in his answers. He always hones up to his mistakes and takes full responsibility for his actions.

However, he is also a huge pervert. He loves to look at porn, play eroges and other naughty games, and read hentai in his spare time. He proudly declares his love for women’s breasts, much to his peers annoyance and even takes time to stare at them once in a while. Then there is his dream: to become the Harem King; a dream so valued to him, that he has no problem shouting out at the top of his lungs to the world.

Due to his perversity, Issei has been labeled many things: a disgusting pervert, a beast, potential sex offender (that one he takes great offense to), and so on. Despite all his good traits, despite all his honesty, and despite all his effort he is looked at by most as nothing more than a worthless pervert.

That is, except for by a few individuals.

Two of those select few know Issei better than anyone else will ever claim to. They are his younger brother Rito and little sister Mikan.

There is perhaps nothing more sacred and valued in the world to Issei than his younger siblings. They are his entire world and more. When they were younger, the two used to follow him and his two best friends like little puppies, but he didn’t really mind. When they were born, his parents told him that it was his duty as the eldest to look after them, no matter what, that it was his job to take care of them. At the time, the brown haired boy perhaps did not truly understand what his parents meant but nonetheless, he took those words to heart.

When Mikan was born, he was five and Rito was two years younger than him. For a while, the five of them lived like a normal happy family. Issei would get into trouble with his friend, get scolded by not only his other friend but also by his parents, and then he would try to do something to impress his young siblings. However, as the three got older, they were the only ones in the house most of the time.

Due to his parent’s jobs, they were constantly out of the house; his mother’s fashion designer job required her to be out of the country for months at a time and his father’s mangaka career demanded exact deadlines causing him to rent out an apartment in order to meet those deadlines. This did not mean they never visited; their father only lived a half hour away and their mother visited whenever she could. For the most part though, it was just Issei and his younger siblings.

With his duty in mind, Issei stepped up to the plate and tried to take care of the two. He tried doing laundry, cleaning, helping them out, and even cooking for them. These attempts did not always end in success and more than not ended in failure at first, but all this did was strength his resolve. In his mind, he could not back down, because if he did, he could no longer say he was their older brother.

There were the ups though: he did learn how to cook rather impressively and his dedication to things helped him improve in other areas as well. When he was twelve years old, Issei was running the household by himself.

However, as time passed and his siblings got older, their reliance on him became smaller and smaller. Mikan had begun learning to cook herself from watching and getting lessons from him and outside the house. Not to mention, she had learned how to do a lot of the housework either by watching or learning from the eldest. Rito on the other hand began to take an interest in the garden in their backyard and so he began reading books on how to maintain it and add to it.

By the time he was fifteen, Mikan had already taken over taking care of the household and most of the chores. Rito was taking care of the garden and was trying to go out for other things such as soccer. No longer were there any sounds of ‘Nii-san’ filling the house or younger siblings running to Issei to ask him for help. No longer was he ‘Nii-san’; now he was just Issei. The two did not follow him around anymore or really come to him for help, though that may also be a result of him growing as a pervert as time marched on by. It was clear to the pervert: his siblings did not need to rely on him anymore. Rito and Mikan were more than capable of taking care of themselves and solving their own issues.

That did not stop Issei though. Just because he was no longer needed, did not mean he would stop trying to take care of them. He would make attempts at making dinner or breakfast, which led to him being overthrown and kicked out of the kitchen by Mikan. He would try to show his younger brother the glories of breasts and embracing the inner Hyoudou pervert; of course, this all resulted in Rito glowing red, covering his eyes, and running back to his room, though Issei was sure he was starting to come around, they always did.

And what of Issei’s young siblings? What were their thoughts on their older brother?

When they were younger, the two had nothing but awe and respect for their elder brother. He was a hero that fought against bullies, whether it was their own or other kids, and protected the innocent. He was there to make them laugh, comfort them when they cried, and hold them and assure them everything would be alright when a storm came around.

However, as time moved on, the awe and respect that the two held for their brother slowly disappeared. They distanced themselves from him, no longer following him around, getting interested in their own things. That did not mean they did not love their brother, by no means did this mean that. Though, when his perversion began to gain momentum that did alienate them a little from him. It was a bit difficult going out in public with him and coming across a classmate of his who looked at him with disgust or contempt for being a pervert. It was made even worse when you are known as his younger sibling. Rito had it a bit harder seeing as how he was normally always around Issei due to the latter seeking out the former during every lunch period.

Mikan had a little bit of an easier time, though she did not want any of her friends to know that her brother was a huge pervert; she still wanted a social life afterall.

But despite their problems with their brother’s (un)natural love for a female body part, they still saw through him and understood him better than most people. It was safe to say that Rito and Mikan understood Issei the best with only one person understanding him at an even higher level. And for the most part, the three lived a relatively normal life. Issei and Rito were in high school and Mikan was attending elementary; they got up in the morning, ate breakfast together, headed off to school (after dodging Issei’s attempts at giving a goodbye hug), attended school, get in crazy shenanigans that involved a lot of running and kendo stick bruises (though admittedly that was more Issei than either Rito or Mikan), head home, eat dinner, take a bath, go to sleep, and wait for the next day to repeat the same process. It was routine, a bit mundane at times, but acceptable for the most part. So the siblings lived a normal, everyday life.

Until that fateful day where the universe got bored.

Looking back at what happened, neither Rito nor Mikan could understand what exactly happened, all they know is that it started when Issei came home one day from school all cheerful and upbeat.

At the time, Issei and Rito were both attending Kuoh Academy with the eldest being a second year and the younger of the two being a first year. Kuoh Academy is a former all girls elite school where bright minds came to learn. A few years ago though, the school decided to open its doors and become a coed school. The reason Issei chose to attend was clear, all one needs to do is to look at the ratio of boys to girls and see how badly the girls outnumber the boys; Issei’s one dream in life is to become the Harem King and with a school with a lot of girls, it would be simple to get a harem. At least, that is what he thought. Due to his open perversity, many girls came to despise him and become disgusted by his words. Along with his two best buddies from middle school, Matsuda and Motohama, the two were dubbed “The Perverted Trio”, the most infamous and perverted students in all of Kuoh, only rivaled by one other group, but that is something else entirely.

Rito on the other hand, chose to attend Kuoh as it was not only the closest to their home, but it was the only school that had real quality education that he could use for later down the road. Also, there was the matter of a girl he knows that is also attending Kuoh, but that is neither here nor there. And despite how much he wanted to deny it, the middle child of the family chose to attend Kuoh so he could watch out for his brother.

Both Rito and Mikan could still remember that day vividly. The brothers were walking home from school. Issei stopped on the bridge to lament how he believes he will never get a girlfriend while Rito tried to both comfort his brother and not laugh at the untrue statement. However, before the two could go anywhere…

“Um, excuse me, you’re Issei Hyoudou, right?”

A cute raven haired girl had stopped them asking to speak to Issei alone. The first year continued onward to home, leaving behind both his brother and the mysterious girl. It was not even five minutes later when the messy brown haired boy had caught up and began skipping past Rito in a joyful manner. This scene made Rito stop dead in his tracks and watch his older brother in both confusion and wonder. The only thought running rampant in his head was ‘What did that girl say to him?’

When the two finally returned home, Mikan was in the living room watching “Magical Girl Kyoko-chan”. Issei, still donning his more than normal happy grin, hugged the girl before rushing into the kitchen. The youngest child could only look on in confusion at what had just occurred. She turned to her older brother, who could only shrug, himself not knowing of the reason. The two of them made way after their brother and were shocked to see him adorning an apron and him begin cooking.

At first, Mikan was about to kick Issei out of the kitchen, but then she noticed it. His look of pure bliss and joy adorning his face; this was perhaps the happiest either sibling had seen the eldest in a while. So, she decided to let it go and let Issei continue cooking. A while later, the three were sitting at the table, the chef bringing the dinner he had just cooked to them. The brown haired girl need only take one look and take one sniff to know that what her brother made was going to be delicious. But there was something that needed to be cleared up that both Rito and Mikan wanted and needed to know. So Mikan asked Issei what had happened.

He sported a large, goofy grin as he simply replied, “I got a girlfriend today!”

The look of pure shock and bewilderment that decorated the younger sibling’s face would be one that Issei would never soon forget, though he did wish he had a camera to record the memory.

What followed next was a series of phone calls from their father and mother. Both were just overjoyed that Issei had gotten a girlfriend as well as being the one to be confessed to. They had told him that they wanted to meet her next time they had the time. For the next week, his siblings could tell that Issei was on cloud nine; he looked absolutely ecstatic whenever he talked about “Yuuma”. Rito had met her while he and Issei walked to school and his thoughts on her were that she was a rather beautiful and extremely benevolent girl. On Saturday, Yuuma had asked Issei on date the very next day and he didb’t believe life could get much better. He dressed his absolute nicest, he attempted to comb his hair, he bid farewell to his younger siblings, and he was out the door, ready for his date.

That was the last time the two had seen Issei genuinely smile for a long while.

It was around noon on Sunday when Issei had left to go on his date, leaving the house to Mikan and Rito. The older of the two decided to stay home and just play video games and relax. Mikan on the other hand decided to go out and do a little grocery shopping. By the time she got back, it was three in the afternoon. So, for the next few hours, she spent her time finishing up some housework and watching television.

It was around nine o’clock when the sun began to set and Issei was still not home. Rito was a little worried, but Mikan reassured him that their older brother was more than likely still on his date. Hell, she said that he might not even be home until tomorrow and they would be checking in somewhere. Of course Rito turned scarlet when she said this causing her to laugh a little to herself. Deciding to not wait up on the eldest, Mikan and Rito went ahead and ate dinner, along with saving some leftovers for their brother.

Come ten o’clock, the oldest Hyoudou sibling had still not returned from his date. Now Mikan was beginning to get worried. Her initial decision was to call his cell and ask where he was. However, the next thing she knew, the twelve year old felt extremely tired. Her eye lids would not stay open and her mind began to drift from the land of consciousness. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was bright crimson hair.

She woke up the very next day at her usual time and strangely enough in her bed, all dressed in her sleeping wear and all tucked in for the night. However, what was more strange was that she thought that she was forgetting something; something really important, but she couldn’t remember for the life of her. It had something to do with Issei and a date, but her memories were all fuzzy. Deciding that it was probably not important, the brown haired girl had gotten herself dressed and headed down stairs to prepare breakfast for the day.

Rito was the first of her brothers to come down to the table, which was strange seeing as Issei was normally the first one down between the two. Even more strange was that Rito was in the same situation as she was, a memory that was unattainable that should not have been forgotten. He chalked it up to not sleeping well.

When the oldest sibling finally came down, he looked like hell. His eyes were droopy with small bags hanging under them, his movements were more lethargic than usual, and he seemed so tired. Rito had then asked him why he looked terrible and Issei yawned before answering, saying that he had a dream that Yuuma had grew these black wings and tried to kill him during their date last night. AS they heard this, both Mikan and Rito simply looked in confusion at their before asking a single question together.

“Who is Yuuma?”

Apparently, this question was enough to snap him out of his daze, because Issei woke up immediately as he heard this. It was then his turn to look confused as he began telling him, or in his mind, reminding them about Yuuma and how he had a date with her last night. Of course, this did nothing as the name “Yuuma” did not pull up any faces or memories of their brother’s “girlfriend”. Issei tried to insist about the matter, but they told him that maybe he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

Now, their brother was nothing if not persistent and during their entire walk to school he attempted to jog some kind of memory about the mystery girl for Rito. All this led to was Rito shaking his head sadly, denying the existence of the girl. The middle child also noticed that Issei was a bit slower and looked even more tired during their walk, but he chalked it up to him just being tired.

The next time the orange-brown haired boy saw his brother was after school with his two buddies. Issei had said that he was planning on going over to one of their houses and watching porn all evening and asked if he wanted to come with. Rito, being the obvious closet pervert and denier of all things perverted replied as he normally would.

He turned scarlet and ran away while shouting out his goodbye.

After running a good five minutes, Rito stopped to catch his breath and think on his action. Was it right for him to just ditch his brother like that? Sure he was going to be spending time with his friends, but he still looked depressed, even if he didn’t want to show it. Maybe he should go back and try to talk to him.

However, luck was not on his side as he received a text from his father asking him if he could come by with some supplies. Sighing, Rito decided that he try to talk with his brother the next day, when everything has had a chance to settle down.

When returned home later that evening, Mikan had just finished making dinner and did not even ask about the whereabouts of Issei. Knowing their brother, he had already called ahead and informed his sister about what his plans for the evening where and that he would be home before midnight. So after the two finished eating and taking their baths, the siblings settled in for the night.

When Mikan woke up the next day, she began her normal routine. As she began making breakfast, Rito had arrived at the table and so she knew it would not be long before Issei showed up. However, after ten minutes had passed, Mikan had begun to get frustrated at the absence of her brother. So, deciding she was not going to wait any longer, the brown haired girl walked up the stairs calling out her brother’s name and telling him it was time to get up. Said older brother replied that he would be down as soon as possible, but she was not satisfied. And so, without warning, Mikan reached her brother’s door and opened it up, telling him to get up. She was expecting to see Issei lying face down on his bed, but instead…

“Good morning.”

She saw that her brother was over a crimson haired girl that looked to be about his age. But that was not what stood out to her. No, what stood out was their current state of dress.

The two of them were as naked as the day they were born.

Now if this was some kind of anime or manga, Mikan, being the little sister, would accuse her brother of being a pervert and whacking him with a blunt object. This was the norm and the law of these situations.

“Sorry for disturbing you two.”

However, that law meant jack to Mikan for two reasons: one, her brother was a pervert and she knew that already. The second was more of a matter of her knowing it was not her place to accuse Issei of something she knew he would never do. And if that girl and her brother did do what she believed they had done, the crimson haired girl did not look the least bit uncomfortable or even showed signs of struggling; so again, not her place to judge.

Closing the door and walking away from the shouts of protest from her brother, Mikan made her back downstairs only to see Rito at the bottom asking her what the problem was. She told him to go up and look himself before she made her way back into the kitchen and set out a fourth spot at the table. As she did this, the youngest child heard a shocked scream that came either from Issei or Rito, though she put her money on that it was Rito.

Apparently the girl’s name was Rias Gremory. She is a third year student at Issei and Rito’s school, and according to the two, she was a very popular girl being called one of the “Four Ladies of Kuoh”. Though, why she was naked in Issei’s bed along with said bed’s owner being with her and equally naked was the elephant in the room.

Rias had tried to explain herself before Mikan stopped her.

“I don’t know exactly why you were in my brother’s bed or why you two were naked. But, it’s not my place to judge. But, it becomes my problem when my brother gets hurt. So all I ask is that you don’t do anything to cause him any harm.”

While she was initially shocked at the younger girl’s reply, Rias had simply smiled and promised Mikan that she would not let any harm come to Issei and she would not do any harm to him. Satisfied with her answer, the two then resumed eating while the males in the room were a bit too stunned to say anything. Issei, because he had just learned something that changed his entire life, and Rito, because he just saw his brother and another girl naked together.

After the four finished breakfast, the high schoolers proceeded to then head off to school. There was very little talk among the three as Rias merely walked ahead with a confidant smile and pace while the brothers were trying to process things, albeit different things. It got even more awkward when they had arrived at school and everybody’s focus was centered right on the trio with most of the girl’s saying numerous nasty things about Issei. One girl in particular was more than confused by what she was seeing, but she would confront the situation at a later time. Soon after entering the main building, the three had parted ways with Rias telling Issei that she would send someone for him. Deciding to make himself scarce, the younger brother began to head to his homeroom, the sounds of his brother being assaulted by his friends lessening as he walked away.

When the school bell had rung, Rito made his way to his brother’s homeroom but stopped at what he saw: Yuuto Kiba, “Prince of Kuoh”, absolute heart throb, and number one guy whether it was loved by girls or hated by guys, was leading his brother out of the classroom. Why would Issei, who has made it clear his disdain for the pretty boy, be walking with said pretty boy? Deciding that it was better to leave the situation alone and head home, Rito did just that.

When Issei had returned home, it was already dark outside. He was question (read: interrogated) by Mikan wondering just where he was this late at night. The brown haired pervert had nervously rubbed his head as he replied that he was in a club meeting and that it runs later in the day. When asked if said club involved a certain crimson haired girl, Issei merely chuckled nervously. Mikan could only sigh at this answer but said no more.

The next following days were rather normal for the family, but not like before. For one thing, Issei did not really smile all that much. Oh, there was a smile on his face, but it wasn’t his normal, optimistic smile that lit up the room when he walked in; it looked to be more of a sad smile and something was eating away at him. Both Mikan and Rito wanted to confront Issei on this matter, but chose not to, deciding it was better to wait and see if things got better before stepping in.

Then, almost three days after the “naked day incident, Issei skipped school. He simply told Mikan that he needed a day to himself so he could clear something up in his head. Knowing her brother, she merely said that she knew nothing of his current whereabouts. The pervert could only smile and hug his sister tightly before leaving the house, an hour after Rito left.

By the time the two had gone to sleep, Issei had returned home, battered, bruised, but knowing that he had ended a nightmare.

Two weeks after first meeting Rias, the red haired girl had arrived one day along with their brother (who had just been training with Rias) and a girl neither sibling had ever met nor seen before. She bore long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and possessed the aura of a small bunny

Her name is Asia Argento and she was a transfer student that was not only attending Kuoh Academy, but was also in the same class as Issei. Apparently Rias was trying to help set up a permanent place to stay as she had no family and no real place to stay. According to the incredibly gifted girl, Asia had asked if she could live with Issei.

“I have no problem providing money for Asia’s stay here.”

“I have no real problem with her staying, I just have one question for her.”

“Huh? M-me?”

“Yeah, you go to my brother’s school, so you do know about what people say about him and you have seen his actions. Tell me something, what do you think of Issei?”

“Ise-san is…a very kind person. He helped me when I first arrived here and has done nothing but continue to help me even when I didn’t deserve it. He risked his life so much for my sake. He is my first friend and someone I care about a lot.”

As the two siblings listened to the blonde’s speech about their brother, they couldn’t help but grow a smile on their faces. Meanwhile Issei, who was sitting next to Asia, was crying tears of joy upon hearing such kind words said about him.

“You can also think of this as having an older sister.”

Mikan immediately turned her attention to Rias when the crimson hair girl said this. Said girl smiled a businessman like smile as she continued, “Since Asia is still new to Japan you could teach her what you know as well as getting to know each other in a sisterly way.”

The prospect of having an older sister, or even a female role model did sound appealing to Mikan. Now mind you, the young girl loves her older brothers, she wouldn’t trade the world for them. But, having another female in the house would be nice…

“As I said, I have no problem with her living with us. We’ve got the space. Rito, what do you think?”

“Me? I’m fine with it as long everyone else is.”

“Well then, welcome to our home Asia.”

“R-really?! Thank you very much!”

The next few days consisted of trying to get Asia accustomed to the new household. Their home thankfully had enough rooms, so getting Asia set up was no problem. Rito had no problems with the blonde as she was extremely kind and benevolent. Mikan loved her to say the least. Having someone in the kitchen to help out, who was not her older brother, was nice as she was able to converse with Asia with things she would normally not talk with to her brothers. It was also adorable to see how much of a housewife Asia played for Issei. Both siblings could tell that the blonde loved Issei, but just lacked the boldness and confidence to act upon those feelings.

Speaking of Issei, there was an incident that happened a while after the blonde moved in. Mikan was busy putting away dinner when she heard a crash and feminine scream come from the bathroom. Thinking Asia had slipped and fell onto the floor, the brown haired girl had put everything down and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. When she arrived, Mikan had thrown the bathroom door open to see-

Issei lying on the floor with Asia on top of him with one of his hands groping her. Naked. With some strange white substance and blood all over the floor.

Looking at the two for a minute, the brown haired girl had closed the door as she said, “Sorry for interrupting, but please do it somewhere safer.”

What followed was a long winded explanation about how Issei freaked out when he saw Asia naked and Murphy’s Law kicked in.

Then, four days after Asia moved in, both Issei and her had left with their club to go on some kind of excursion for ten days. The eldest of the house was worrying about them till the minute they left. The two were given goodbyes and a hug, along with a warning not to do anything deviant while away (much to poor Asia’s embarrassment). While the two were by themselves, it was not difficult to maintain their lives. In fact perhaps it was easier. But it was lonely without their eccentric brother going on one of tangents about breasts and the kind and gentle smile that Asia bore for everyone. Needless to say, the ten days they were alone were difficult mentally.

When the two had returned, Issei had a determined look in his eye. It was like he was getting ready for the fight of his life. Rito had asked him what he was getting pumped for and all he got was a simple reply.

“I’m going to grill me some Yakitori!!!”

Why he was getting excited to cook chicken, Mikan and Rito would never know.

Later that night, Issei and Asia had left saying that they needed to go to a club meeting and that they would be back soon.

It was nearly two hours later when they returned and by that time both younger siblings were asleep. Though, perhaps that was best. Rias had no idea what their reaction would be to seeing their older brother bruised, burned, and unconscious. Thank Maou for Asia’s Twilight Healing.

Neither Rito nor Mikan saw Issei for the next two days. Rias had used her hypnosis to make them believe that Issei was training very early and very late that they never saw him. She of course hated to do this, but how could she explain what had happened to Issei? She had made a promise that had been broken and she felt nothing but guilt and shame on top of the guilt of letting Issei get this hurt for her sake.

When Issei had finally woken up, the first two people he saw were Asia and Mikan. Mikan was upset that her brother was out so late and so early and did not even want to see his own siblings. While confused at first, Issei had reassured Mikan everything was alright and that he would be training at different times now. He had then all but pushed her out of his room so he could speak to Asia alone. Deciding to give the two privacy, the brown haired girl walked downstairs and sat on the living room couch, waiting for her brother to finish.

Not even ten minutes later, Issei walked out of the house saying that he would be back. His tone held little room for argument and his face was hard as steel and his eyes blazed with an intense inferno. Overall, the pervert looked determined to right some kind of wrong.

“…please be safe.”

Issei had returned home, his uniform looking a little burnt and his face sporting a couple of bruises, but he held a smile on his face, one that looked like a combination of embarrassment and joy. When both siblings asked what happened, Issei looked at them before giggling a little to himself. The two simply looked at each other before shrugging and believing this was just Issei being…Issei.

The very next day however…

“And with that said, I will be living here as well. Please treat me well Mikan-chan, Rito-kun.”

That’s why Issei was so giddy. And with that said, Rias had moved into the Hyoudou home, Mikan received a new older sister, Asia got a little jealous, Rito was confused about the whole situation, and Issei got to take a bath with two girls…kind of.

Ever since Rias Gremory first appeared on Issei’s bed, the Hyoudou’s life had gone from normal to abnormal. From naked girls with their older brother to big sisters, their everyday normal lives were long gone.

And Mikan had a feeling that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning Before

**“Wake up onii-sama! Come on! Wake up! If you don’t…I’ll…I’ll-“**

Issei Hyoudou groaned as the sound coming from his alarm clock shook him awake. He was having the most incredible, yet also the strangest dream he’s ever had. He was back at the altar were he previously was nearly two weeks ago where he saw his master and club president, Rias Germory in a pure white wedding dress. All around them were various individuals ranging from his family to his pals to Rias’ family wishing them the best of luck in marriage, with his two pals cursing his very life and that he should go die balls deep. Also, on his right side was Asia also wearing an extravagant dress and an incredibly cute pout on her face as she pulled him away from Rias only for the to do the same in retaliation. This went on for some time until suddenly…

“Ise!”

A pink haired girl who Issei had never even met before, wearing a beautiful yet strange wedding dress, ran right up to him and pounced on him, causing the three girls and pervert to fall to the ground. And that’s where the dream ended as his alarm clock sounded off before anything went farther. Despite the surreal nature of it, he had enjoyed the dream. The idea of getting married did sound appealing, and to be married to beautiful girls, like Rias, Asia, and even that mysterious girl, was a huge welcome in the future Harem King’s book.

But, the dream had ended and he was no once more in reality, and the reality was that he could never be with someone like Rias or even that mysterious girl. And Asia was his second little sister, how could he make a pass at her? ‘Well, might as well get up,’ the brown haired boy thought with a sigh of resignation before opening his eyes…

“Wha?!”

And coming face to chest with his master, Rias Gremory’s naked chest. Apparently, when Issei had gone to sleep last night, she had snuck into his room and slept with him. Ever since his victory of the high class devil and the red head’s former fiancée, Raiser Phenex, this had been happening a lot to Issei. First she had kissed him after his rematch with the Yakitori. Then she said that she was moving in to become closer to him. Then she began helping out both Asia and Mikan in the kitchen and even managed to convince his little sister to let him back and have him make dinner every once in a while. She said that she wanted to get closer to him and know more about him, but that only further confused him; he is Issei Hyoudou, pervert extraordinaire, what more was there to know about him? While he did appreciate the attention and affection, a little voice in his mind was telling him something different, but he chose to ignore that voice.

So here he was, lying in bed with his master who is as naked as the day she was born and his face was up against her chest as she held him to her. And as he looked upon the glorious bosom of the red head, a thought occurred to him. ‘I really want to squeeze them...I mean, they are right there, what kind of pervert would I be if I just turned this opportunity down?’ As his trademarked pervy smiled, his right hand carefully began to make its way to the holy land, or since he was a devil, hell. ‘Just one little feel…nothing more…I mean, it’s not like I’m-‘

“Good morning Ise.”

The brown haired boy’s hand froze in place as he heard the gentle voice of the girl who held speak up. Looking up nervously, Issei could see that not only was his master wide awake, she knew exactly what he was about to do and looked pretty amused by it.

“Did you sleep okay?” she asked, her amused smile still in place, “I hope I didn’t disturb you last night.”

“O-oh, of course not Buchou,” the boy stammered out, his free hand waving around in the air, “But uh…what are you-“

“Well,” Rias replied, cutting him off as if she knew his question, “I just wanted to sleep with you last night and I used like a pillow. I’m sorry.”

“N-no, it’s OK!” the pervert exclaimed to quell the girl’s worries. “I’m really happy that I could be your pillow!”

Hearing the boy’s answer, Rias’ smile switched from gentle to a sensual one in an instant. “In that case…” She then flipped the boy onto his back and proceeded to straddle him, causing a dark blush to appear on Issei’s face. “How about I repay you for being my pillow?”

“B-b-buchou?”

The red head then proceeded to lean down until the two’s foreheads were touching one another. As Issei looked into the beautiful ocean that was Rias’ eyes, the girl asked him, “Do you wish to attack me right here and now?”

Issei gulped nervously as he heard her question. “B-buchou, I’m a guy,” he began, his eyes trying and failing to leave the red head’s eyes, “If you ask me something like that, I don’t know-“

“I’m more than willing to let it happen,” she whispered sensually into his ear.

If Issei was blushing hard before, then it looked like his face matched the color of the hair of the very girl on top of him. ‘Does that mean…does she…with me…? Grandpa in heaven, I’m gonna be a man!!!’

“Ise…I-“

A knock at the door soon broke both devils out of their thoughts soon followed by a familiar voice. “Ise, Rias, time to get up. Asia is ready for you guys to go training.”

Rias then looked up as she thought on the words said by her pawn’s little sister. “Oh right, I did forget we had a bit of training today.”

Lifting his body up, Issei looked at the door before saying, “Uh, Mikan, do you mind telling Asia I’ll…um…”

“Mikan,” Rias said as she straightened herself once more, “Ise and I will be out in a minute after we finish up?”

The instant she heard the red head’s voice, Mikan opened the door to see her older brother and big sister figure on the former’s bed with latter being naked. After the initial shock had worn off, the brown haired girl’s face became neutral before closing the door once more and saying, “Sorry to disturb you two. I’ll tell Asia you guys are busy.”

“Wait Mikan, it’s not-“ However, before he could stop the misunderstanding his sister was long gone. His head hung in defeat as realized that he was going to have to once again clear up another mix-up. Though, to be fair, if Mikan had no interrupted, it would probably not be a misunderstanding and she would be correct in her thought process.

As she watched her pawn and crush try to think on how he was going to handle the upcoming storm, Rias could not help but giggle a little. While she was a bit disappointed at being interrupted, she was in some way a bit glad that they did not take each other’s virginity hear and now. She’d rather have done during a more romantic and special occasion. But now was not the time to be thinking on what could happen or what will happen, but what is happening. And right now, the heiress knew that the two of them needed to get up and get ready for training.

“Well, we best not keep Asia waiting,” the buxom girl said as got off the brown haired boy.

“Y-yeah,” said boy stammered out as he rubbed the back of his head…

“W-what?!”

As Asia barged into his room, her face all red, whether it be from embarrassment from seeing Issei and Rias in bed together with the girl bare or running straight up the stairs she knew not. Seeing the girl’s blush, Rias could not stop her oncoming smile towards the girl, saying how she had won this round.

Asia though took this as a challenge as she ran towards Issei’s bed, removing her clothes as she did so. “I won’t be left out,” she exclaimed, “I’ll get naked too!”

“W-what?! Asia, wait a minute, don’t do anything-“

The boy’s words were cutoff as the petite blonde’s now naked chest collided with his face, sending both down on the bed. Frowning at Asia’s actions, Rias decided to take action once more.

“I’m not done with Ise Asia!”

“I don’t care! I’m not going to be left out of this!”

“I was sleeping with Ise all night! We held each other so close!”

“Then I will do the same!”

As the two girls bickered, Issei’s face was caught in between the forbidden valley. Although, from the happy look on his face and the blood slowly trickling down his nose, it did not seem like he hated his position.

* * *

 

Taking his place at the table, Rito looked back at the stairs as he heard the commotion come from upstairs and from what he could assume was his brother’s room. “Really?” he deadpanned with his face matching his tone, “Their doing this now?”

Shaking her head at the actions of the three upstairs, Mikan merely replied, “Well, at least I’ll have a few sisters to talk to.”

* * *

 

In the cold depths of space, at least two galaxies away, a lone spaceship sped through the nothingness. The course of the ship was unknown even to its pilot. They did not care where they were going or where they landed, all they cared about was getting as much distance between them and whoever was chasing them.

However, luck was not on their side for coming right onto the ship’s tail were two small pods that were going at speeds much faster than the spaceship. Inside each pod was one man and both these men had the same goal and one single thought running through their minds: catch the ship in front of them.

Looking at the radar, the ship’s pilot gave a loud ‘no’ before punching some buttons on the control panel in front of them. As they did this, the ship began to slow down, allowing for the pods to quickly catch up. But this was only for a moment because when the lone ship slowed its movement to a crawl, it soon began to speed up once more before disappearing from the pod’s sight entirely.

Both men looked on in disbelief as the ship they were pursuing disappeared, more than likely getting away thanks to its hyper drive. One of the men hit a button on his pod before saying, “She’s gone sir.”

“Where?” a gravelly voice spoke through the communication link.

“We don’t know. She went into hyper drive when we were so close to her.”

“Damn it all!”

“We can still catch her,” the second man said in attempt to calm their superior down, “That ship is more than likely equipped with a tracker. Just tell us her coordinates and we will pursue her.”

There was a small pause before the voice spoke up once more, “Very well. Find her and bring her back, now!”

Both men nodded as the girl’s ship’s coordinates were automatically uploaded into their navigation systems. Leaning back, both men did not flinch as their pods sped up and headed into hyper space. As they traveled through the black void known as space, their thoughts were centered on their current mission. They would not fail.

Their king demanded no failure.

* * *

 

By the time Issei, Rias, and Asia had finished untangling themselves and sorting out their business upstairs, Mikan had already finished making breakfast. While they ate, Rias took the opportunity to not only make finish the preparation on everyone’s lunches, but also began to feed Issei. Now while this was something the pervert very much enjoyed having done, the clingy and jealous blonde next to him did not want to be left out. And so this led to the two girls attempting to feed Issei at the same time, much to Mikan’s amusement and Rito’s confusion. Then it led to a situation of Issei feeding both Rias and Asia and the youngest of the five had to step in and point out that the high schoolers needed to leave now before they were late in an attempt to stop another chaotic incident from occurring.

As the four stepped out the door and made their way to the gate, they were greeted by a rather strange surprise. Standing at the gate was a girl around Issei and Asia’s age. Her hair was long and black while her eyes a dark brown similar to Issei’s own eye color. Her bosom was rather well endowed that it was only matched and surpassed by the crimson haired girl’s own bust. Her clothes were the standard female uniform of Kuoh Academy, meaning that the girl before the four went to their school. In a single word, the girl standing at the Hyoudou’s gate is very beautiful. The only problem was the near permanent angry face adorning her contrasting to her attractive body.

“Yui?” Issei asked in clear confusion.

The girl known as Yui Kotegawa crossed her arms as she looked at the sight in front of her. She locked eyes with Issei before shifting them over to her senior, Rias Gremory, who was smiling in a friendly manner before shifting her attention to the petite blonde. The black haired girl found her eyes softening at she looked into the eyes of Asia before hardening them once more as she returned his vision to the brown haired boy who had the most carefree yet sheepish look on his face.

“Uh, hey Yui,” Issei began casually as he scratched his cheek in confusion, “We usually meet up with you on the way to school. What are you still doing here?”

As she took a deep breath, Yui opened the gate and stepped up to Issei before saying, “I am here to confirm a rumor that has been circulating Kuoh for a while.”

The pervert tilted his head in confusion as he heard this. “A…rumor?”

“Yes,” the stern faced girl replied as her attention shifted back to crimson haired girl, “a rumor that Rias Gremory had begun living with you. And since it is known that Asia-san is living with you, I decided to come and confirm this rumor for myself.”

The girl in question raised a single eyebrow and sent Yui an amused smile at this statement. “Oh, and what if it is true?”

“It’s indecent is what it is!” Yui exclaimed as she raised her hand and pointed at Issei, “A boy and a girl that are not siblings is bad enough, but one boy and two girls?! I let things slide with Asia because I know Ise would never do anything, but with someone as perverted as Ise would more than likely do something with a woman like you Gremory-senpai!”

“Yui,” the boy in question said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to face him, “Nothing is happening.”

“Says the one that sleeps with Gremory-senpai naked,” Rito said rather casually as he walked past his brother and the girls and out the gate.

“Rito!” Issei exclaimed as he was sold out by his brother, “How could you?! Come back here!”

Upon hearing the information from the younger boy, Yui’s face quickly turned red and steam began to leak out of her ears. “N-naked?!” she asked in embarrassment, “S-so I was right! There is something indecent going on!”

“Kotegawa-san,” Rias began calmly, her smile still in place, “You are Ise and Asia’s class representative are you not?”

“Y-yes, I am,” Yui stuttered out, her face regaining its normal color.

“I hear a lot about you from my friend Souna.”

“Kaichou? You….you’re friends with Kaichou?”

The crimson haired girl nodded at this question. “Yes, I am. I hear a lot of good things about you. A model student, a girl who gets her work done in a neat and orderly fashion, and someone who is very clear about holding up morals and indecent acts.”

“W-well, I uh…”

“And Ise also speaks highly of you as well.”

Yui did a double take at this. “I-Ise t-talks about me?”

“Oh yes, he talks about how you are very reliable and intelligent and one of the greatest friends he has.” Rias then turned away, looking at the nervous and stuttering girl through the corner of her eye. The crimson haired girl then went straight to Issei before hooking his left arm and holding it close to her chest, something that made the pervert smile a bit at, before looking at the black haired girl and asking, “Do you really have so little trust in Ise to think that he would attack me while I am at my weakest-“

“Ise would never do something like that!” Yui exclaimed passionately, “He would never do something to you when you are naked and defenseless!”

“Good,” was the heiress’ reply, “Then you have no problems with me staying with Ise. Now come on, we don’t want to be late.” And with that said, Rias walked past the now frozen girl and out the gate with Asia following after her, giving an apology to Yui as she passed by.

Turning around, the black haired watched the back of the red head before asking, “What…what just happened?”

“I think,” the brown haired boy replied as he stood next to his friend, “that Buchou just tore you argument apart.”

Hearing this statement, Yui sighed in defeat. Her senior had just swindled her into saying the current situation was okay…in a way. She then turned to look at the boy with a stern gaze as she said, “This is not over Ise, I hope you know that. We will talk about this later.”

Raising his hands in defeat, Issei merely smiled at the girl. “That’s alright with me.”

Yui could only sigh once more before finally letting a smile grace her face. To many, the black haired girl’s near permanent scowl ruined her beauty, but to Issei, she looked beautiful no matter her facial expression, though he did say once that girls were at their cutest and their best when they were smiling, a statement that still embarrassed Yui to this day. The two then finally began to make their way to school, trying to catch up with the blonde and their senior.

It was then that something very odd occurred to Issei that he had not really realized yet. “Hey Yui?”

“Yes?”

“I just realized…your house is at least two blocks away from us right?”

The black haired girl froze as she heard this question.

“Yeah, you could have just waited for us to come by and ask us at your house since we pass by it and it is closer to school. Why did you walk all the way down here?”

Yui could only hang her head down to hide to rising blush on her face. She then looked up at Issei, her scowl once more returning at full force accompanied with a bright red face. “Idiot!” she yelled before turning and running straight down, passing the two girls.

Seeing his friend act this way, Issei took off after her as he shouted, “Wait a minute, Yui, why am I an idiot?! Wait! Slow down! Ah! You just dropped your shoe! Please wait up!”

Pouting at her crush’s actions, Asia took off after Issei herself while crying out, “Wait for me Ise-san!”

Rias on the other just smiled at the actions of her servants and junior. It was not hard to see what that girl’s intent was towards Issei. Honestly, she found it rather adorable. The only problem was getting her to accept those feelings…and for Rias to admit her feelings and get the pervert to see those feelings.

She then looked up at the sky and frowned a bit at what she saw. “A cloudy day? The weather man said it would be sunny all day…something is going to happen. I can feel it.”

* * *

 

As the spaceship came out of hyperspace, the pilot began to breathe easily. It was not easy, but she had done it; she had finally out ran her pursuers-

She then looked down on the radar to see a light flashing repeatedly on the screen. “Oh come one!” she exclaimed in childlike frustration. She couldn’t keep running; her ship was running low on fuel and she had no idea where she was. As she pulled up the map of the galaxy she was currently in, she began to search for which one had the best situations for life to live.

And then she saw it.

It was big, though not as big as her home, and blue, and green. It looked like it was lush and filled with life. Looking at her map, she saw the name and sounded it out on her tongue.

“E-ar-th. Alright, that’s it.”

Punching in the coordinate into her navigation system, the pilot grabbed ahold of her ship’s controls and made her way towards her temporary hiding spot.

And following right behind her were her pursuers.


	3. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky Part 1

As Issei sat down in his desk, he let out a heavy sigh. It had been nearly two blocks by the time he had caught up to Yui and convinced her to stop running. He had first expected her to be out of breath by the time he had caught up to her, but the strangest thing was that she looked not short for breath at all. In fact, she looked like she could run at full speed another three blocks and be fine but that was neither here nor there. Coming up behind the two as they stopped was Asia and Rito, who had been causally walking as they ran past him. Issei had asked Yui if she didn’t mind waiting for Rias to catch up before continuing. However, just before the black haired girl could respond…  
  
“Oh, is that you Issei-kun?”  
  
Both Issei and Yui looked to see that the house they stopped at was, in a strange manner of convenience, Yui’s home. And standing outside on the front porch was said girl’s mother smiling and waving without a care in the world; now that would not have been so bad, where it not for what her mother then said next.  
  
“Please do take care of her Issei-kun. Yui is not very good at showing her feelings!”  
  
Hearing her mother say that to her friend made the class rep blush madly before once more taking off and away from the pervert causing him to once more chase after her to get to calm down which incited Asia to chase after him. All the while, both the younger brother and buxom red head, who was very far behind all of her juniors, casually made their way to school.  
  
And now here he was at school, starting his day off with a face full of wonderful boob and a full on run to school trying to try calm down his friend. Meanwhile, Yui was sitting in her desk, a few seats ahead of the brown haired pervert, not even sparing a glance at him. Though this was more in attempt to prevent him from seeing her incredibly deep blush; whether from embarrassment, anger, or just being plain tired, Issei would never know. As he looked at the back of her head, Issei just sighed tiredly.  
  
“Hey Ise.”  
  
Turning his head away from the beauty, the pervert came face to face with his two pals, Matsuda and Motohama, who were currently standing in front of the brown haired boy’s desk. “What’s up guys?” he asked casually.  
  
Motohama pushed his glasses up a bit before replying, “We just wanted to warn you about some…unsavory rumors that have been going around about you recently.”  
  
He furrowed an eyebrow at his friend’s response. “Unsavory rumors?”  
  
“Yeah,” Matsuda replied as his expression became a bit grim, “There are some rumors about how you have been using Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejiwa as your own personal sex slaves.”  
  
“WHAT?!” the pervert asked loudly, his expression turning to complete shock with a hint of disgust mixed in.  
  
The glasses wearing pervert nodded at his bald friend’s words. “Yes, sex slaves; it seems to many that you are using two of the Four Great Ladies to fulfill your sexual desires and lusts, forcing them into positions and situations that they have no choice but to do.”  
  
“But I never-“  
  
“That’s not all,” the former sports star said, cutting off his friend, “It also seems like you are taking advantage of Koneko Toujou, training her to be like our seniors.”  
  
“K-Koneko-chan?! But-“  
  
“And not only that, it is said that you are right not aiming to corrupt the new transfer student, Asia Argento, and do all sorts of things,” Motohama interrupted.  
  
At the mention of Asia’s name and what the rumor implied he was trying to do to her, Issei’s expression darkened a tiny bit while his face set to extreme anger mode. “I would never-“  
  
“And then there is the tip of the iceberg,” Matsuda said, stopping the brown haired boy from speaking once again, “Some are even saying that you are forcing that bishounen bastard Yuuto Kiba to be the bottom to your top.”  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Issei. His face full of rage and eyes lit with fury, Issei slammed his hands on his desk before yelling, “Who are the assholes who started those rumors?!”  
  
Smiling at his question, his two friends simply pointed to themselves before replying, “We did.”  
  
What they gotten in return for their confession was the brown haired boy grabbing both of their heads and proceeding to slam them onto the top of his desk as hard he could. The boys yelped in pain as the fell onto their bottom clutching their foreheads, moaning in pain and agony. Matsuda looked up in anger at his attacked before asking, “What the hell was that for?!”  
  
“What do you think?!” Issei asked back, his eyes full of rage and divine fury, “What kind of friends spread rumors that they know aren’t true that only make me look even worse than my reputation already is?!”  
  
“Don’t talk to us about what kind of friends we are!” the Perverted Glasses replied back, the pain in his head settled, “We aren’t the ones who not only walk to school with two beauties but also spend most of our time with an entire club full of beauties! AND we aren’t the ones who set us up with a date with a monster among men!”  
  
‘Monster among men?’ Issei thought before coming to a quick realization. “Oh, you mean Mil-tan.”  
  
“Don’t you just ‘oh’ us!!! Do you know the mental trauma we are going to have to live through for years?!”  
  
“Oi, Perverted Trio, could you keep it down,” a sly and sneaky female voice said beside three boys, “Some of us aren’t interested in hearing you monkeys argue this early in the morning.”  
  
Turning their head to the side, the three perverts saw the owner of the voice was indeed a female classmate of their; in fact it belong to an individual the boys knew very well. Her hair was a lighter color of Issei’s own and tied into two pig tails. She sported a pair of pink rimmed glasses that covered her hazel colored eyes that held a trace of perversity in them. The girl wore the same uniform as Yui however her breasts were not nearly as big as the black haired beauty. However, what stood out most about this girl was her expression: it was a combination of lecherous and smugness. While not a full blown beauty, this girl was certainly pretty.  
  
All three boys frowned as they looked girl. “What do you want demon woman?” Matsuda asked, his tone dripping in frustration and skepticism.  
  
The girl that stood before the boys is Aika Kiryuu. Not only is she a classmate of the three, but she is an acquaintance of the brown haired pervert. However, that did not mean they were friends. For she is just as perverted as the three boys and takes a liking to tease them for their lack (or in Issei’s case, his abundance) of sex and boob fondling.  
  
Smirking at the question, Aika adjusted her glasses, letting a small shine flash off them. “Me, why I’m just looking at a bunch of boys arguing over boobs that they never will get to feel.”  
  
Adjusting his own glasses, Motohama glared at the brown haired girl with as much intensity as he could muster. “Back off woman, or I will measure you!”  
  
Nodding at his friend’s friends, Issei pointed at Aika as he said, “Yeah, Motohama’s eyes and glasses are accurate enough to measure any female’s three sizes without fail! You do anything to us and he’ll scan you!”  
  
The only action that the three got in response from the perverted girl was another smirk; however, this one was much deeper and much more perverted. “Oh really?” she asked, her voice dripping with a wanton tone, “Well, I’d like to inform you three that my eyes and glasses can accurately measure a male’s privates.”  
  
All three boys gasped in fear. Issei held his hand up to calm his pals down. “She’s bluffing, there is no way she could possibly be able to do such a thing!”  
  
“Oh really?” The girl then went up to the brown haired male and leaned into his ear as she said, “Well then Hyoudou, yours…” Her next words were far too soft for anyone not right up close to them, but it was clear that her words had some kind of effect on him. As she continued to speak, his face turned more and more scarlet before she leaned away, a smug grin adorning her face.  
  
“OH NOOOOOO!” Issei exclaimed, cupping his face in a manner similar to another pervert. “S-she has such a terrifying ability!!!”  
  
“What ability?” a more soft and gentle voice asked.  
  
The three boys and Aika turned their heads to see that the question came from Asia who had decided to join in on the conversation. Smirking, Aika walked right up to her friend and leaned in to speak to her. “Good news Asia, your boyfriend is packing some serious machinery down there.”  
  
As she heard the ‘b-word’, Asia’s face lit up and matched the color of her master’s hair. Covering her friend’s mouth, the blonde sputtered out her words, “A-Aika, please don’t say things like that!” However, even though she tried to cover her friend’s mouth, the cat like smile on the brunette was clearly evident to see.  
  
Looking at the two girls interact, a small smile couldn’t keep itself off Issei’s face. He may not like Aika, but he is grateful for being Asia’s friend. When she first started at the school, his number one fear, along with her’s, was that she would not be able to make friends. Thankfully, Aika, despite being as perverted as she was, though who was he to talk, was great for the blonde. Yes she taught her some (amazing) unnecessary things, but overall, she was a great friend.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
That being said…  
  
“Oh, Asia-chan, you seemed to have gotten bigger~”  
  
“How does it feel?”  
  
Did those two really have to do this to her every morning?  
  
Along with Aika, the two girls that were around Asia, one of them groping and feeling the poor blonde’s boobs, became fast friends with her. The first girl was like Aika in that she wore glasses, had brown haired, albeit in a darker shade, and styled her hair in pig tails. The girl that was groping Asia sported dirty blonde hair and possessed breasts bigger than the two glasses wearing girls and Asia. Both girls wore the same uniform, though the dirty blonde haired girl didn’t not sport the tie as all the other girls wore, making her stand out even more.  
  
“A-ah, R-Risa-san, M-Mio-san,” Asia managed to squeak out in an embarrassed and sensual tone, “P-please stop.”  
  
These two girls were another pair of Issei’s classmates. The glasses wearing girl is Mio Sawada and the one still groping Asia is Risa Momioka. He had known them since his first year at Kuoh. No, perhaps he had known them even since middle school, but who was to tell. And just like Aika, the three boys had conflict with the two incredibly beautiful yet strangely enough perverted girls. And just like them, the three girls were friends and were known throughout the school for their perversity and were even known by a simple name: the Triple H Girls.  
  
“Oh, Asia-chan,” Risa said, leaning into the poor blonde’s ear, “But you are just too cute for me to not grope. You have just the sweetest reaction. Besides…” The dirty blonde then proceeded to lower her voice to a mere whisper, “Don’t you want to prepare yourself for when your dear Ise-kun does this to you?”  
  
At the mention of her crush’s name, Asia stiffened. “I-Ise-san…I-Ah~” Once more, the blonde moaned when the one above her bit on her ear sensually.  
  
“Such a cute reaction,” the perpetrator said, continuing to whisper naughty nothings into the former nun’s ear.  
  
Deciding that enough was enough, Issei gently pushed the dirty blonde off of Asia and then stood in between the two girls and the blonde in the attempt the shield her from them. “Alright, that’s enough,” he said forcefully, “Why do you feel the need to do that to her every day?”  
  
Hearing this, Risa’s face turned cat like almost as she grinned at the brown haired boy. “Oh, I see…”  
  
“W-what?” the boy asked nervously, an eyebrow furrowing, “What do you see?”  
  
Turning around, the girl shrugged before looking over her shoulder at the boy and shooting him a perverted grin of her own. “It’s just that you don’t want anyone groping your dear beloved Asia-chan but you.”  
  
The pervert’s eyes widened in shock at this statement.  
  
Smirking at the boy like her friend, Mio continued on her friend’s attack saying, “I mean it is clearly evident that you two are more than just friends and are doing a lot of ecchi things to one another.”  
  
Issei could feel both his and the unseen Asia’s face heat up in embarrassment.  
  
Moving next to her friends, Aika then placed her arm right on Risa’ shoulder as she said, “Then again, I also imagine that he is doing some naughty things with Gremory-senpai, seeing as how they walk to school together AND are in the same club.”  
  
‘Oh Maou, please just stop!!!’ Issei cried in his head.  
  
The dirty blonde then turned back around to fully face the boy before cupping her face in her hands and blushing a bit. “But I can just imagine how jealous our dear Asia-chan can be and just how much she has you grope her every night when you two are in bed!” As she said this, an image of Asia wearing nothing but her undergarments being groped from Issei, who sat behind her on his bed, with the blonde moaning his name. This image of course made both individuals look like a lit up Christmas tree.  
  
‘OK, that’s it,’ Issei thought as he stepped up to the female trio. “Listen here-agh!” Before he could even say another word, the brown haired boy groaned in pain and gripped his arm as if it had been punched.  
  
“Ise-san!” Asia cried out, immediately on the boy worried for him.  
  
Seeing the boy’s sudden fit of pain switched the three girl’s expression from teasing to concern. “H-hey, are you OK?” Risa asked, moving towards the boy to check on him.  
  
Raising his hand to stop the dirty blonde, Issei sent her a small smile to wash away her concern. “Y-yeah, don’t worry about it, I’m OK!” He then leaned into Asia before whispering to her, “My arms acting up, I’m going to go see Akeno.” Nodding at his words, the blonde moved away from the devil and said devil began to head towards the door.  
  
“Uh, Hyoudou, class is about to-“  
  
“I’m just going out for a small walk,” the boy replied as he walked out the classroom. As he left the room, his two friends watched him in confusion.  
  
“Where do you think he’s going?” Motohama asked his bald headed companion.  
  
Giving his pal a perverted grin, Matsuda replied, “Where do you think? Obviously he’s going to Mikado-sensei!”  
  
Hearing the name of the buxom school doctor, Motohama sighed dreamingly as he let a lecherous smile grow on his face, “Ahhh, Mikado-sensei. 95, 58, 91.”  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind getting treated by her.”  
  
Leaning into the two males, Aika smirked as she said, “I don’t think she’d appreciate wasting medical supplies on you two idiots.” What followed was another argument between the two boys and the brown haired girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Yui had just watched the brown haired pervert leave the room, her face showing the tiniest hint of concern at the boy who looked in pain. This morning when she ran away, she knew it wasn’t her friend’s fault but she was just too embarrassed by his question that she couldn’t think straight. And then, they just had to stop at her home and her mother just had to come out say what she said. She should have just ignored what her mother said but instead she took off running once more instead of calming down.  
  
“Ise…” the black haried girl whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Ah! Risa-san! Please stop!”  
  
Yui then felt her eyebrow begin to twitch at the sound of what she could only guess was the blonde being groped once more by Risa. She was lost in thought last time but now she wasn’t going to let her slide by unnoticed. Standing up, Yui turned towards the girls and pointed her finger accusingly as she shouted, “Momioka, stop that right now! It is completely indecent!”  
  
It was just a typical day.

* * *

“Ah, well that happened,” Issei sighed as he walked through the hallway of the school. He had just gotten through with a session with Akeno. Apparently the dragon energy in his left arm was beginning to overflow and he needed it scattered. Thankfully, Akeno and Rias had found a way to scatter the energy and prevent his arm from turning into a dragon arm right in public where everyone could see it. And thank Maou that they did it in the most erotic way possible. And her attire for this last session was just so...amazing.  
  
“Although…what was she talking about…”  
  
While performing the ceremony, Akeno had begun to talk about how she enjoyed watching him beat the crap out of that bastard Raiser and how she wanted to spend more time with him and stuff like that. She then had asked him about being in affair and he had no idea where that even came from. Before it could go even further, Rias had interrupted the two and kicked Issei out of the club room since the ceremony was over.  
  
“She seemed really upset,” the pervert began as he began making him was way back to his home room, “I should apologize to her…but what do I even apologize for?” He then cupped his chin with right hand which proceeded to rest on his left arm and tried to think on why his master was upset with him.  
  
However, as he was lost in thought, he failed to recognize his surroundings and did not notice the individual that had just walked out in front of him. Unfortunately for this newly appeared individual, they also did not notice the pervert walking towards them at a constant speed and just as they turned to walk in the opposite direction, Issei and them collided into each.  
  
The two went crashing down to the floor with the young man on top. Groaning, Issei began to push himself up while apologizing to the person he had just bumped into. However, as soon as he began pushing, his hand felt something soft yet firm. It was a familiar yet new experience almost. Looking at his hand, he noticed that it was grasping what looked to be a large breast, almost as big as his master’s. His eyes then slowly moved upward only to come face to face with a pair of mischievous and bright green eyes along with an all knowing grin.  
  
“Hello,” the woman underneath him casually began, “do you greet every woman like this?”  
  
Letting go of the (marvelous) breast in his hand and jumping back just a little bit so he was off the woman below him, Issei finally got a better look at who he had bumped into. As sated, her eyes were both bright green and littered with mischief. Her hair was short and reddish brown that framed her face perfectly. She wore a pink blouse that showed off and emphasized her amazing figure as well as a white overcoat that you would see doctors wear.  
  
“M-Mikado-sensei!” the pervert cried out as he watched his school’s doctor sit up.  
  
Ryouko Mikado was perhaps one of the most dependable adult in the entire school. Being the school’s doctor, she was capable of taking care of any patient that came into her infirmary. That included a bunch of perverts who had just been beaten up because they had just gotten caught peeping.  
  
Quickly going to her side, Issei held a hand out as he said, “Here, let me help you up.”  
  
Looking at the extended hand for a minute, Mikado smiled as she took the boy’s hand and pulled herself up with the boy’s help. When she was back on her feet, she smiled at the boy in a friendly manner as she said, “Thank you for the help Issei-kun.”  
  
Hearing the beautiful woman in front of him casually say his name brought a light blush to the pervert’s face. “Y-you know my name?”  
  
“Of course I do,” she replied back, her smile not falling in the slightest, “I try to remember a lot of my patients.” Her smile then grew a bit more teasingly. “Especially those that come in very frequently to treat wounds they received after getting caught doing something naughty.”  
  
This comment only increased his already deep blush, forcing Issei to rub the back of his head sheepishly while nervously laughing. “Heh, well…I haven’t gotten caught peeping or even done any peeping recently. So that’s good!”  
  
“Well, that’s true,” the brown haired woman replied while looking away, “But…I have to wonder if it has anything to do with those two young girls that you are walking to school with.” If Issei was red before, now he was completely crimson. The doctor in front of him laughed lightly as she watched him react to her statement in such a way. “I’m joking, relax Issei-kun. But anyway, what are you doing outside of class?”  
  
“Oh, I…uh, I wasn’t feeling well so I went for a small walk!”  
  
“Hmm, you weren’t feeling well…” Mikado then lifted her hand up and brushed the pervert’s hair up before placing her hand on his forehead, once more forcing the boy’s face to heat up but also allowing a lecherous smile to grow.  
  
‘Her hands are so soft~’  
  
“Well,” the adult said as she removed her hand from his head, “You don’t feel like you have a temperature or a fever, so maybe it was some kind of stomach reaction…”  
  
“Oh, maybe,” Issei replied nervously, trying to avoid the real reason as to why he left his classroom, “B-but I’m feeling much better now! Don’t worry about me!”  
  
Smiling at the boy, Mikado replied back easily saying, “Well, don’t push yourself. You maybe young, but there are certain things that you need to be careful about.”  
  
“Don’t worry sensei, I will!” Issei exclaimed.  
  
Nodding at the boy’s response, the doctor closed her eyes and proceeded to walk past him before stopping and turning back around and leaning into his ear. “I hear you love a woman’s breast. Tell me something, what do you think of mine?”  
  
Leaning back and raising his hand to where it looked like he was groping the air, Issei declared as loud as he could, “They are amazing! They are like nothing I’ve ever felt before!”  
  
Laughing lightly at the boy’s response, Mikado smiled as she turned away once more while saying, “I see…” She then looked over her shoulder before sending him a teasing smile and saying, “As for those things you need to be careful about, make sure to use protection when you do such an act.” With her piece said, the woman began to walk away from the pervert, not taking a second to look at his expression, but knowing that it was more than likely embarrassed. ‘Issei Hyoudou…something tells me that your life is in for a new and wild experience…even more wild than your life already.’

* * *

**[That woman is hiding something.]**  
  
Issei jumped a bit as he heard the baritone voice speak in his head. After regaining his composure, Issei frowned a bit before replying in his head, ‘Well, look who’s talking to me now. And who? Mikado-sensei?’  
  
**[Yes,]** was the Red Dragon, Ddraig’s only response.  
  
‘How do you even know?’  
  
**[I’ve seen many people come and go through the age. And I have seen people who have managed to hide themselves; some were better than others, but you come to pick up on who is the truth teller, and who is the liar after living for so long.]**  
  
His frown not leaving his face, Issei looked at his arm before replying, ‘So…you’re saying she’s dangerous because she’s lying?’  
  
**[No,]** the dragon replied, **[Not dangerous, but more she has something that she wants to keep hidden from everyone]**  
  
Issei was about to wave off the dragon’s worries before another thought occurred to him: Ddraig had been living for a long time, so he would be better at noticing these things than him, he who normally took things at face value. ‘So what then? So she is hiding something; what does that have to do with us?’  
  
He could almost hear the red dragon sigh in his mind. **[I’m just saying we need to be a little weary of her. I’m not saying she is a threat, but I don’t want to rule out the possibility that she has some other motive going on here. That’s all I want to say partner.]**  
  
Issei allowed himself to sigh as he processed the dragon’s words in his mind. Ddraig did have a point on one hand but he was willing to give Mikado the benefit of the doubt.  
  
However, before he could reply, he noticed someone a little bit in front of him. They appeared to be hiding and were observing something. A closer examination revealed the person to be-  
  
“Hey Rito, what are you doing?”  
  
Issei’s little brother jumped in shock at hearing the pervert’s voice. He then quickly turned around and covered the older boy’s mouth before saying, “SHHHHH!”  
  
Removing his little brother’s hand from his mouth, Issei, in a much quieter voice asked, “What are you doing?”  
  
Deciding that anywhere but Issei was an interesting place to look at, Rito replied, “N-nothing. I wasn’t doing anything.”  
  
Furrowing an eyebrow in skepticism, the brown haired boy looked past the younger male’s shoulder and saw a young girl a little while down the hallway talking to some other girls. Her blue hair was short and a red hair pen kept her bangs held up on the left side. Her purple eyes held a kindness to them not seen in many people and her demeanor was that of a small animal that you just wanted to protect and cuddle, kind of like Asia (although he would punch any guy that tried it). Like all girls, she wore the Kuoh Academy female uniform which hung nicely to her and showed off her modest sized bust size.  
  
Smiling like a cat, not unlike a certain dirty blonde haired girl, Issei turned towards his brother. “Nothing huh?” he asked in a teasing manner.  
  
Blushing lightly, Rito looked at the floor with a small frown as he replied, “Alright I’m looking at Sairenji. Tease me all you want.”  
  
Laughing sheepishly, Issei held his hands up in a placating manner. “Hey, hey, don’t worry I’m not teasing.” The pervert’s eyes then turned towards the girl before shifting back to his brother. “When are you going to confess to her?”  
  
His blush deepening, Rito sputtered out his response saying, “W-what kind of thing is to ask?! You know I can’t confess to her!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Issei shook his head as he said, “Rito, we’ve been over this. The universe is not against you in any way to stop you from confessing to Haruna-chan.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Rito asked, his eyes narrowing a bit, “Then what about that time I tried to tell her and the teacher called her out for some help?”  
  
“Total coincidence.”  
  
“Flowerpot that fell on me?”  
  
“You were walking underneath a florist shop.”  
  
“Crowd separated us?”  
  
“It was after school.”  
  
“Wash bin?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Give me second for that one; that one did kind of catch me off guard.”  
  
Rito groaned in frustration before turning back around and once more begin to watch the girl he loves from a safe and reasonable distance.  
  
Shaking his head, Issei let a sigh out as he turned his brother around to face him. “Rito,” he began in a serious tone, “You love Haruna, right?”  
  
“O-of course I do-“  
  
“And you want to go out with her, right?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”  
  
“Then you can’t spend all your time watching her from a safe distance. You need to take charge and tell her how you really feel and that you want to be with her!” Issei said, his tone getting louder and more passionate as he went on.  
  
“I know, but-“  
  
“But nothing, all this stuff about the universe out to get you and make sure you never get with Haruna is all in your head! Got it? It’s all in your head!”  
  
“Ye…yeah,” Rito declared, a smile forming on his face, “You’re right!”  
  
Smiling at his brother’s new found energy, Issei continued, “So what are you going to do?”  
  
“I’m going to confess to Sai-no, Haruna!” the younger male of the two males declared passionately.  
  
“And why?”  
  
“Because it is all in my head!”  
  
“And when are you going to do it?”  
  
“Right…after school,” the brown orangish haired boy said, all his energy deflating as he turned back around and went right back to watching from a safe distance.  
  
Shaking his head at his brother’s actions, Issei couldn’t help but smile. Rito was a bit on the safe side, but when he wanted to, he could be excitable as he could be. He knew his brother was going to go through with his promise and that was all that he could ask of him. And after he finally confessed to Haruna, he can put all this universe crap behind him.

* * *

“You can do this bro, you got this!”  
  
“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.”  
  
After school, Rito had immediately ran to meet up with Issei, who was waiting for him to get him pumped up. Right now, Issei was encouraging Rito on while the latter of the two brothers was repeating a mantra that he could confess to Haruna.  
  
Then, the moment of truth came. The boys saw the blue haired girl walk out into the courtyard, on her way home no doubt.  
  
Smiling, Issei slapped Rito on the back and pushed him forward a bit. “It’s your time to shine Rito! Go for it!”  
  
Nodding at the words of his brother, Rito walked forward and headed straight to Haruna, who in turn was walking towards him. ‘It’s all in my head, it’s all in my head, it’s all in my head…’ As he did this, he continued to chant that a mantra to instill confidence into him.  
  
As he watched his little brother walk towards his destiny. Issei’s smile grew. ‘Come on, do it. Do it! Go for it!’  
  
“Ise-san?”  
  
Turning around quickly, the pervert came face to face with Asia, who was looking at him in a confused manner.  
  
Shaking his head, Issei quickly replied to the girl saying, “Rito is about to confess and I don’t want to miss it!” And with that said, the brown haired boy turned back around to watch his younger brother. Asia’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as she understood what the devil was talking about. Standing next to the boy, the blonde watched on as the younger brother made his way closer to the blue haired girl.  
  
‘I can do this, it’s all in my head.’ “S-S-Sairenji-“  
  
Issei smiled in anticipation.  
  
“I-I want to tell you something-“  
  
“Asia put her hands together and prayed for Rito’s success…only to suffer a headache due to praying to God.  
  
“I-I…I…I-“  
  
Haruna looked on in confusion at the boy in front of her.  
  
“…I…love-“  
  
Then, something dropped right in front of Rito, separating him and Haruna from each other and causing a small cloud of debris to form. The sudden item drop caused Rito to fall back onto his bottom, freaked out. “W-what just-“ His eyes widened as he saw what interrupted him.  
  
A giant space ship of some kind now stood in front of him.  
  
Rito’s face was of pure disbelief. ‘The universe really is out to get me!’  
  
Issei’s face was of pure disbelief. ‘The universe really is out to get him!’  
  
Asia’s face was of pure disbelief. ‘Maybe I didn’t pray hard enough!’  
  
Haruna…was just confused what had just happened.

* * *

“Phew, that was close,” the former pilot of the crashed spaceship said in relief. As she was making her way down to Earth, her pursuers had managed to catch up with her and shot at her ship, sending it crashing down. This forced her to do an immediate ejection and ditch her ship. Hopefully, wherever it had landed did not hurt or harm anyone.  
  
“But now…” the pilot said as she looked at her current surroundings. She stood on top of a large building and looked down at the city below her. “What do I do now?”  
  
“THERE SHE IS!”  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, the pilot did not even turn around to look at who was yelling and chose to run away from the voice. She wasn’t about to get caught now when she was so close to getting away.

* * *

“He hates me!”  
  
As the brown haired pervert sat on the living room couch, he cried out in misery with his face held in his hands. Surrounding him was Asia, Rias, and Mikan, all attempting to calm him down.  
  
“I-Ise-san, I’m sure Rito doesn't hate you!”  
  
“Yeah,” Mikan nodded at the blonde’s words, “Rito would never hate you…even after this…”  
  
Issei’s response was to cry even harder.  
  
Seeing her pawn in such a disarray, Rias held his head close to her chest as she said, “Ise, your brother loves you. He just probably needs some space right now to deal with his emotions.”  
  
Nodding at his master’s words, Issei’s upset expression began to look a lot more hopeful. “Yeah,” he began, “I just need to let Rito have his space…I’ll talk to him in the morning.”  
  
Smiling at the now happy boy, Rias let his head go before standing up. “I think its best that you go take a shower.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“We can take one afterwards,” was the red head’s response as she headed towards the kitchen, more than likely going to clean up and put away the leftovers.  
  
Looking at her crush, Asia nodded as well before saying, “Right, Ise-san needs his own time to relax.” The blonde then followed after the older female, leaving Mikan and her older brother alone.  
  
As the two looked at each other, Mikan merely shrugged before saying, “They're right you know. Just go relax.”  
  
Smiling at his sister’s words, Issei stood up and playfully rubbed the top of her head, causing her to protest rather vocally. Nodding once more in understanding, Issei made his way upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

As the pilot ran a top of the houses in the suburban area, she dared not look back. If she did, she was afraid that she would be caught and they would take her back. She could not go back to that place. She just needed to keep running.

* * *

The brown haired boy let out a sigh as he lowered himself into the bathtub. “Today was quite a tiring day surprisingly, and I didn’t even do any jobs today.”  
  
As he let himself relax in the hotwater, Issei’s mind could not help but turn back to the event hours prior.

* * *

They were gaining on her at a fast rate. No matter how faster she ran, they were always there in front of her.

* * *

“Where in the hell did a space ship even come from?” he asked to no one in particular. “…Oh right, space.” He then sighed once more, this time in a more tired manner. “I really let Rito down didn’t I?”

* * *

  
She couldn’t get away. They would catch her at this rate. She couldn’t let this happen. There had to be something she could use!

* * *

  
“I’m a failure…”

* * *

  
Wait…there was something!

* * *

“…but even so…”

* * *

  
Why hadn’t she thought of it before! It just might work!

* * *

  
“…I can’t let this get to me.”

* * *

She could only hope that it would throw them off her trail.

* * *

  
Issei’s face took on a very determined expression as he grabbed the air in a fist pump manner. “I can not let such a trivial manner such as a space ship come between true love!”

* * *

  
“You need to find me after I head out, alright?”  
  
“There she is!”  
  
They found her. But, it would be the last time they would ever find her on this planet.

* * *

  
“For I will not stop until my brother has finally confessed to Haruna-chan!”

* * *

  
The two men surrounded the girl on all sides, ready for any sudden movement.  
  
“Come quietly and we won’t have to be rough.”  
  
“I think we are beyond that.”  
  
Smiling, the girl grabbed her wrist before pressing a button her bracelet. Her entire body began to glow, shocking the two men.

* * *

“And I will not stop until he has gained his confidence to do such an act!”

* * *

The girl waved as he entire body lit up the dark night sky.  
  
“She’s trying to get away!”  
  
“Grab her!”  
  
Both men dived to grab her. Unnfortunately…

* * *

“And I will-“

* * *

  
The girl disappeared by the time they were even near her.

* * *

  
“-Become the greatest brother in ZA WORL-what is going?”  
  
As he was in the middle of his grand speech, Issei had failed to notice the rapid increase in bubble in the tub. While confusing, this alone did not seem alarming to him. Now, the bright light that began to form from underneath the water: that was a bit worrying.  
  
Leaning in, the devil tried to get a close look at the light before a sudden explosion of sorts occurred. Water from the tub flew everywhere and spilled onto the floor. Steam or smoke covered the entire bathroom, preventing the boy from seeing anything. Issei coughed while his hands extended in the hopes to grab something. “W-what the hell…?! What the hell was that-“  
  
His hands grabbed something. And oh boy did they grab something.  
  
In his hands, the boy felt something soft yet firm; fluffy yet meaty. It was a very familiar feeling, yet…  
  
As the steam and smoke cleared, Issei’s eyes came face to chest with a pair of wondrous and enormous orbs. Looking up, he saw that those orbs were attached to a young girl that looked to be about his age. She sported long pink hair that trailed down her back. Her skin was fair and, if her breasts were anything to go by, smooth. She stood a little smaller than him but that did very little. She was just breath taking to look at and the smile she had on her face calmed every never in his body, as if to say everything was going to be all right.  
  
“Ah,” she said, her voice sounding like a literal angel, “Escape successful!” She then opened her eyes to reveal a set of emerald green eyes. The girl then looked at the boy who was groping her in confusion as Issei just stood completely still, unknowing of what to do. This went on for a minute before Issei finally opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to him.  
  
“OPPAI!”


	4. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky Part 2

"OPPAI!"  
  
Rias frowned as she heard this. It was not even a minute ago that Mikan, Asia, and she had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. The three of them were making their way up the stairs, with the red head planning to sneak into the bathroom for a little one on one time with her beloved pawn when the girls had heard some kind of loud splash. At first, when this was heard, Mikan had brushed it off as Issei probably fooling around. But then, a few seconds after that single yet loud splash, the pervert shouted his favorite word loud enough for the next door neighbors would hear.  
  
Deciding to see what was up with the brown haired boy, Rias walked over to the bathroom door. However, before she could open it, Issei slammed the door open, running out into the hallway with nothing but a towel around his waist. Turning to face the girls, the three could see a small trail of blood leaking from his nose while his eyes were wide with shock and awe, mixed in with a little perversity.  
  
Pointing to the bathroom, the brown haired boy shouted, "N-n-n-naked girl! There's a naked girl in the bathroom! Naked girl! Big! Glorious! Oppai!"  
  
Upon hearing Issei's words, the girls' eyes widened. Rias was the first to react, running inside the bathroom to see this naked girl. Following behind her was Mikan with Asia trailing behind a moment afterwards. All three had expected to see the naked girl that had riled Issei all up. However…  
  
"…Ise, there's no one here," the heiress said as she looked around the room.  
  
Indeed, there was no naked girl in the bathroom as Issei said there was. All that was in the bathroom was a tub filled half way with water with the other half spread out on the floor.  
  
Peeking into the room, Issei's face turned to confusion. "But," he began while looking around the steam filled room, "but, there was a girl here! A-and she had big…glorious…soft…she was here, I swear!"  
  
Looking at her pawn in concern, Rias pushed his hair up before placing her forehead against his, causing Issei to stiffen and Asia to pout cutely. While she could have just used her hand, she wanted to at least make Issei blush a little, which did happen.  
  
However, while the pervert's face did become crimson, the red head could not feel any abnormal temperature. Frowning a bit, Rias backed away from him before saying, "You don't have a fever. Maybe today has been a bit too stressful…or maybe the steam caused a small hallucination, but could that even happen?"  
  
Swiveling his head from one girl to the next, Issei stuttered, "B-b-but, I did-"  
  
"Ise," Mikan said, cutting him off, "I know you're a pervert, but can you not imagine something like this while taking a bath." She then sent him a teasing smile that only a younger sister could send. "At least do it in your room."  
  
Sighing, Rias placed a hand on Issei's cheek before saying, "Why don't you get dry and head to bed? Maybe a little sleep will do you some good." The red smiled in a calming way while tilting her head cutely.  
  
His shoulder drooping in defeat, Issei sighed himself before nodding. "Yeah," he began, "Maybe I need some rest."  
  
Accepting his answer, Rias clapped her hands as she said, "Good answer. And…" Her eyes then became sensual as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll need a nice pillow to sleep with tonight."  
  
Issei blushed even harder after hearing that, but not before letting a goofy and perverted grin grace his face. Nodding numbly, the boy watched as Rias left the bathroom rather casually. Mikan sighed and shook her head as she observed the red head bribe her brother before walking out of the bathroom herself, not sparing the still grinning boy a goodbye. And with his sister gone, the only two people in the bathroom were him and an incredibly cute pouting blonde.  
  
Knowing what her master had done, Asia rushed over to the boy saying, "I-Ise-san, p-please lean down!"  
  
The blonde girl's words snapping him out of his fantasy, Issei complied with the girl's request. Then, with confused eyes, he watched as Asia, sporting a nervous look along with a beat red face, place her forehead against his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but the effect was immediate; the two of them blushed to the point where it looked like they did have a fever. Asia, embarrassed that she just did what she did, pulled back from Issei before running out of the room. Turning around and watching the girl run out of the bathroom while holding her blushing face, Issei reached up to feel his forehead. He then gave one more look at the bathtub before sighing in resignation.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What was I thinking?" Issei asked himself as he left the bathroom, fully dressed in his pajamas. "A naked girl appearing in the bathtub; when does that ever happen?" However, as he reached his bedroom door, he looked down at his right hand before performing a grasping motion. "But I know I felt something…something…amazing…" Shaking his head, Issei grasped the doorknob and opened his door. "Whatever, she's not real so I should stop thinking about it."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Stopping in place, the pervert look slowly moved his head to look at his bed. There, sitting on the end of his bed, with a towel wrapped around her body, was the pink haired girl that had suddenly appeared in his bathtub not five minutes ago. Not only is she sitting on his bed rather casually, she looked at him with an expression that made him wonder if she remembered that he groped her when she appeared before him.  
  
Though considering how calm and innocent her expression seemed to be, he figured that maybe she either forgot or just didn't care.  
  
Sending the boy a smile, the mystery girl adjusted the towel around her body a bit before saying, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your towels."  
  
Slowly turning around, Issei reached out and carefully pushed the door the shut before turning around to face the nearly naked girl once more. He then took a deep breath, before shouting, "YOU'RE REAL?!"  
  
"Of course I'm real!" the girl said, not at all affected by the loud question.  
  
"B-b-but, when I left…! And you were…you…you..." As Issei tried to form a coherent sentence, his mind began to crash and restart.  
  
The girl then laughed; not in a malicious way but in an amused manner at the boy's reaction. "You're really funny!" she exclaimed as she walked up to the pervert. As she made her way up to him, Issei realized that he was a couple of centimeters taller than her and with how close she was he could look down and see the girl's breasts and cleavage. This sight made him blush, but it also caused a perverted smile to form on his face. However, he did try to look away from the girl's breasts.  
  
Key word tried.  
  
"What's your name?" the pink haired girl asked, oblivious to the fact that Issei was able to see her form; that, or she really didn't mind.  
  
"M-my name?" Issei asked, "It's I-I-Issei Hyoudou. B-but you can call me Ise."  
  
"I-se," the girl repeated, testing the name out, before breaking into another smile that, like her previous one, lit up the room, "Alright Ise! My name is Lala!"  
  
"L-Lala?"  
  
"Yep, Lala Satalin Deviluke from the planet Deviluke!"  
  
"Oh, from the planet-" Issei cut himself off at what the newly named Lala said. Doing a quick double take, the brown haired looked at the pink haired girl in confusion before asking, "The planet Deviluke?"  
  
Smiling at the boy, Lala nodded her head. "Yep!"  
  
"So…you're an alien?"  
  
Lala laughed at the question as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, from your perspective, but from mine you're the alien."  
  
As he opened his mouth to reply, Issei thought about what she said. 'Well…I guess that is true. I mean, if she is from another planet, then she views everyone here as aliens. But…is she really an alien?'  
  
Looking at the contemplative expression on the boy in front of her, Lala pouted a bit, which only made her look even cuter. "You don't believe me?"  
  
His thoughts broken by the girl's question, Issei scratched his cheek nervously as he looked to his left. "W-well," he began, "It's not that I don't believe you, it's more like I've never seen an alien before and well…you look like a typical adorable girl here on Earth."  
  
Thinking on his words, Lala snapped her fingers. She then took a few steps away from the boy and turned around while saying, "I think I have something that girls on Earth don't have!" She then proceeded to bend down and lift the towel that covered her bottom up.  
  
Seeing this, Issei's face became a deep crimson while a line of blood began to trickle down his nose. His expression was a mixture of lecherous and alarm. "W-wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "D-don't just undo your towel like that!" And yet he was not looking away. However…  
  
"Here!"  
  
Whatever Issei was expecting the girl to show him, he did not expect what was presented before him. A little above the pink haired girl's bottom was a long, thin, black tail that had a heart shape tip.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, the alien girl laughed cheerfully as she said, "See, I don't think girls here on Earth have tails. But don't worry, I won't transform if I look at the moon!" As she said this, her tail wiggled around in the air, showing off that it was indeed a real tail.  
  
Watching the tail, several thoughts went through Issei's mind: 'She's got a tail! Girls on Earth don't have tails! But…maybe she's a kind of yokai? I mean, if Fallen Angels and Devils exist, yokai have to exist too. But what yokai has a tail like that? Maybe she really is an alien. And did I hear a Dragon Ball reference in their?' Shaking his head and wiping away his nose bleed, Issei looked back at the girl's face asking, "OK, if you're an alien, why are you here on Earth? And for that matter why…no, how did you end up in my bathtub? Naked no less!" Though, he wasn't really complaining about that last part.  
  
Turning back around, Lala smiled proudly as she raised her hand up to reveal some sort of elegant bracelet; one look at it and Issei could swear that it came right out of a sci-fi movie or Sentai series. "I used this! My Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun! This allows any living unit to teleport anywhere!"  
  
His eyes widening in awe, the pervert leaned in to look at the device much closer. "It can teleport you anywhere?"  
  
Nodding at his question, she replied, "Yep…but, I can't choose where it teleports me and I end up teleporting without any of my clothes." She looked a little embarrassed at those last words, causing Issei to face fault and look at the device with less awe than he did before.  
  
'So that's why! It's seriously flawed!'  
  
"And…" Issei's thoughts were broken as Lala continued, her face looking more distraught than before even as she kept her smile, "I'm being hunted."  
  
'Hunted?' the pervert thought, his face taking on a concerned expression. "Lala…"  
  
"Lady Lala!"  
  
Both individuals jumped a bit at the sound of a high pitched voice from nearby. Looking towards the window, the two saw the source of the voice came from a small…well, Issei had no idea how to describe it. It was small and completely white. Its eyes were two black swirls and it had neither a mouth nor nose. It wore a small white coat with yellow edges along with a blue shirt and red tie. If Issei could say one thing about it, he would say it looked to be some kind of toy.  
  
Upon seeing the toy-like object, Lala's previously somber face turned to pure excitement. The girl ran towards the window with her arms stretched out as if she was expecting a hug. "Peke!" she exclaimed in joy.  
  
The toy(?) jumped into the pink haired girl's arm while replying, "Lady Lala!" When the two met, Lala held it close to her before spinning around laughing.  
  
While this was all happening, Issei was watching in both confusion and amusement. While he had no idea who or much less what this new arrival was, it did warm his heart a little seeing Lala act like this.  
  
When Lala had finished spinning, the toy then looked to the side and right at Issei. The devil matched its stare, though his was more of confusion. The toy then turned back towards Lala before asking, "Lady Lala, who is that dull looking Earthling?"  
  
'Dull looking?!' Issei thought, ticked off that some toy was calling him dull looking.  
  
"That's Ise, he lives here," the alien replied back, not at all making a comment on the toy's remark. She then looked over at Issei, who was busy sending an annoyed glare at the thing in her arms. "Ise," she began, catching the pervert's attention, "This is Peke. She is a costume robot that I invented back on Deviluke."  
  
Upon hearing this news, the brown haired boy furrowed an eyebrow. "A…costume robot that you invented? …I'm not going to lie, that's actually kind of cool." 'Though I'm not dull looking!' However, a new thought occurred to the boy upon going over Lala's words. "Wait, she?!"  
  
Lala nodded at his question before looking back at Peke and asking, "You weren't followed, right?"  
  
"Of course Lady Lala," the costume robot replied, "I made sure to give them the slip!"  
  
"Um…who's the-woah!"  
  
Issei's question was cut off as he watched the girl throw her towel off. Even though her back was to him and her long hair covered her bottom, she did end up leaning forward a bit, causing Issei to have a bigger nose bleed than before which in turn caused him to cover his nose, his head leaning down a bit. 'I'm not complaining, but don't girls usually have more modesty when near a bo-' He cut his own thoughts off as he thought back to Rias and how she was more than comfortable showing him her body.  
  
"Alright Peke," Lala began, "You know what to do!"  
  
Giving a salute, the robot said, "Yes ma'am!" Then, a bright light covered Peke before she transformed into some kind of rope and wrapped herself around Lala. Issei then watched as another bright light covered the pink haired girl before filling the entire room, blinding him for a moment. When the light had dimmed down, there stood Lala, only this time she was wearing clothes, albeit some of the strangest Issei had ever seen; but given the fact that she is an alien, it only made sense.  
  
Her clothes appeared to be a much larger version of Peke, with some minor differences. For one thing, she wore a large hat that appeared to be Peke's head with two bat wings on the sides. There was also a rather frilly short skirt that was on the sides of her hips. If Issei was to sum up how he believed Lala looked, it would be…  
  
"So freakin cute!"  
  
Said girl giggled at the pervert's compliment. "Great job as always Peke!"  
  
"My pleasure Lady Lala," the hat said, confirming the boy's belief that Peke was the hat. "But I have to ask, what do we do now?"  
  
Cupping her chin, Lala looked down while her face appeared to be in thought. "That's a good question. We'll need to lie low for a while-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Issei said, breaking the girl out of her thoughts, "Earlier you said you were being hunted right? Just what kinds of people are hunting you? Why?"  
  
The alien looked at the boy before replying, "Some really bad people! People who want to make me do something I really don't want to do!"  
  
Hearing this, Issei's mind immediately assumed the worse possible scenario and he immediately began to delete those images before he became sick to his stomach. His eyes brimming with determination, the pervert stepped up towards the girl before declaring, "Well, if you need some place to lay low, you can stay here!"  
  
Tilting her head in confusion, said girl asked, "You…would let me stay here?"  
  
The devil gave the girl a smile and thumbs up as he replied, "Yep, if you need help, I'm more than happy to help out!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Lala's confused expression morphed into one of joy. The girl then grabbed the boy's hand as she asked, "You would really do that for me? Thank you so much Ise!"  
  
"Lady Lala," Peke said, "Are you sure that is the best action. We barely know this Earthling."  
  
Stepping away from the boy, Lala looked at her costume robot, her smile still in place, and said, "Don't worry about it Peke! I think we can trust Ise!"  
  
"Well," said robot began hesitantly. It was not as if she was completely distrustful of the human before her, it is just that her mistress' safety was her number one priority. But, she would go with what her mistress felt was best. "I have no complaints then."  
  
"OK," the brown haired boy said as he looked away, "we'll just need to keep you somewhere where Mikan, Buchou, Rito, or Asia won't be able to see you."  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!"  
  
Suddenly, two men appeared in the pervert's room. They both were taller than him and wore matching black suits, white shirts, black ties and black sunglasses. They also appeared to have tanned skin, but that was where the initial similarities between the two ended. One of the two possessed green hair and had a very stoic expression. The other sported red hair along with a large scar running down his left eye.  
  
'What is this, the Men in Black?!' Issei thought as he looked at the two men, whose focus were dead set on the pink haired girl.  
  
It was then the devil took another good look at the men and his eyes widened at what he saw. The two of them both possessed a tail similar to Lala's; the only difference was that theirs ended with a diamond tip instead of a heart.  
  
"We finally found you," the red head said while his partner just continued to stare at the pink haired girl. "We have to thank your little robot companion for leading us here. And she did so without even knowing we were following her."  
  
Frowning at this new information, the only female closed her eyes before saying, "Peke."  
  
The costume robot jolted in fear at the oncoming scolding that was imminent. "Y-yes Lady Lala?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to get followed?"  
  
"Y-yes, my apologies."  
  
"Ah!" Lala exclaimed, "You had one job! Now all that work we did is gone to waste!"  
  
The two men then closed in on the girl, squeezing the pervert out. "Come quietly now and we won't have to use force," the red head demanded, his eyes not leaving the girl.  
  
"Lady Lala, why not use the teleportation device again?" Peke asked with a slimmer of hope that they would be able to escape the same way as last time.  
  
As her eyes shifted back and forth between the two men, Lala replied, "I can't. Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun can only be used once before needing to recharge itself."  
  
"Alright, hard way it is," the older man declared before reaching out and grabbing Lala by her wrist and dragging her to him, "Come on!"  
  
"No!" the girl cried out in fear before trying to pull herself out of the male's grip.  
  
**[BOOST!]**  
  
Looking up at his partner, the red head asked, "Hey Smutt, did you say somethiUGH!"  
  
However, he was cutoff mid-sentence by a surprise punch by the very much forgotten Earthling. One look at Issei's face and you could tell he was not very happy. His eyes were narrowed and filled with anger while a teeth gritting frown was plastered on his face. On his left hand was the Boosted Gear in all its glory and from his stance alone it was clear what his intentions were: beating the crap out of the two jackasses who just grabbed a girl like Lala by her hand and were going to force her to go with them against her will.  
  
After being surprised attacked, the red head let go of Lala's hand, allowing her to draw it back and step away. Seeing his partner attacked, the alien known as Smutt raised his fist into the air before sending it flying towards the pervert. However, seeing this attack coming, Issei side stepped the male before delivering a gut punch with as much force as he could.  
  
With the two men down, Issei ran over to Lala, picked her up bridal style, leapt out his window, onto the streets, and took off running away from the house.  
  
Confused by the boy's actions, Lala looked up at the boy who held her in his arms while he ran. "Why did you-"  
  
"I wasn't about to stand by and let those two take you against your will!" Issei replied back, his eyes never losing the same determination they held before. "And I wasn't going to let that jackass grab you like that! I said I'd help and I meant it!"  
  
The pink haired girl's expression, along with her mechanical companion, became stunned upon hearing the pervert's declaration. Her face then morphed into one of joy as her cheeks pinked a bit. She had always heard stories about girls being carried like this but now it was happening to her. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought happily.  
  
As he continued to run through the darkened streets of his neighborhood, Issei looked over his shoulder to check if they were being followed. From what he could see nobody was following him, but guys like them never gave up so easily.  
  
**[BOOST!]**  
  
Looking at his left hand, Issei mentally tallied another stored boost. 'That makes six about now,' he thought, 'I'm halfway through my limit. Just one more minute.' He then looked back at the road before his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Standing in front of him was the green haired male of the two suit wearing aliens. Stopping in place, Issei and Lala watched the man in front of them, waiting for him to make his move. The sound of footsteps caused Issei to look over his shoulder, only to see the red head standing behind him.  
  
'Guys blocking my front and back,' the devil thought, concern for the girl in his arms increasing.  
  
"Listen Earthling," the male behind him began, "While you may have caught us off guard back there, we won't hold that against you. Just give us the girl in your arms and we'll leave you alone."  
  
Turning to where the suits were on either side of him, the pervert's eyes darted side to side. Lala could feel the boy's grip tighten a bit, but not to the point where it was uncomfortable.  
  
Casting each male one more look, the pervert sighed in defeat. 'Guess I have no choice.' He then turned back towards the green haired alien and took off running towards him.  
  
Every one of the aliens was surprised by this action. The two men thought the boy was plain crazy. Peke thought Issei was going to get them captured. And Lala…  
  
She felt like she could trust Issei. From everything he said and did, there was something about him that made her have no doubt that everything would be OK.  
  
As Issei was a few feet away from Smutts, the boy placed his foot right into the ground and proceeded to jump. Now, what the two men expected to happen was for the Earthling to not jump very high and fall, allowing them to pick up the spoils.  
  
What they didn't expect was for the pervert to jump right over the green haired alien, land on the ground and take off running again.  
  
Taking time to process the impossible feat that the Earthling had just performed, the two shook their heads and took off after the three once more.  
  
As he ran out of the narrow streets and onto the more open area, Issei could not help but worry about his decision. He had just shown Lala that he was not exactly normal. He had no idea what her reaction would be much less what his master's would be. 'But,' he thought, 'it was to save her, so…I think that is enough of a cause to do it.'  
  
"Ise-"  
  
"I'll answer any question you have, but right now we need to get you away from those two!"  
  
Taking that as the only answer she would get for a while, Lala nodded before looking behind them; her eyes widened to saucers at what she saw. "Ise, behind us!" she cried out in fear.  
  
Looking over his shoulders, Issei's eyes matched Lala's as he looked up to see that red head alien in the air. The only problem with that scene was that he was holding a tanker over his head. Turning back around, the pervert made triple time in the hopes of escaping the alien and the new weapon he possessed. As he did this, the alien threw the tanker down to the ground, a few meters away from the two; he threw it so easily that it made the tanker look like some kind of soccer ball.  
  
When the tanker hit the ground, Issei leaned in to protect Lala.

* * *

"Ise," Rias said as she entered her pawn's bedroom, "I'm here to grant you your reward."  
  
However, all she was met with was silence. Looking around the room, Rias noticed a distinct lack of a lovable pervert residing on the bed. Placing her cheek in her hand, the crimson haired girl adopted a confused yet contemplative expression. "Where did he go?" Her attention was so focused on finding her pawn that she did not even notice the open window.  
  
She then heard a huge explosion. Turning her sights onto the window, her eyes widened at seeing what she saw: a huge cloud of smoke began forming as the result of a huge fire several blocks away from the house.  
  
"What in Maou's name?!" she cried out. 'Could Ise…oh please no.'

* * *

As Yui slumped down onto her bed, she let out a tired sigh. 'Today has been quite the day,' she thought in exasperation. Thankfully she had a day off and she was going to make full use of it. The first order of business was contemplating on whether or not to call and say good night to Issei.  
  
On one hand, he would probably enjoy being called and told goodnight. On the other hand, it would result in a misunderstanding if she called; she just knew that it would.  
  
'Geez,' she thought as she rubbed her forehead to soothe her oncoming frustration, 'It's just a simple phone call. It's not like I'm asking him to…to…to…' Her face blushed heavily to the point where her complexion matched a strawberry; this resulted in her shaking her head side to side to clear away the 'indecent' thoughts that plagued her mind. 'What am I thinking?' the girl thought in embarrassment.  
  
Her attention then shifted to a small picture frame that was in the shape of a cat. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Issei at a younger age. The girl sighed once more. 'Why can't it be simpler?' And just before she could do anything else, she heard it.  
  
A loud explosion that rung through her ears. Rushing over to her window, she noticed the huge smoke cloud and fire.  
  
'What the…how did that even happen?!'

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Issei felt his back burning in utter pain. He then noticed why: he was leaning against a bent lamppost. Looking down, the pervert noticed that Lala was still wrapped in his arms, her eyes closed and face scrunched up.  
  
It was then that the memories came flooding back. The red head had thrown the tanker down to the ground. It exploded upon impact with the ground. The shockwave sent both Issei and Lala flying forward into a lamppost. Quickly thinking, the boy turned his body around so that his back would absorb most of the impact.  
  
'At least I know why the lamppost is bent,' he thought sardonically.  
  
Letting out a tired and pain filled sigh, the devil noticed that his wings were out. Thank the devil lords that he was able to bring them out. Now if he could only use them to fly. 'At least they helped slow me down…hopefully.'  
  
The pervert then felt the girl in his arms shift around causing him to look down and see that Lala was opening her eyes. The first thing the girl did was look up at Issei, her eyes filled with concern. The second thing she did was wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him closely, eliciting a small yelp of pain from the pervert. Pulling back, a small tear almost seemed to be ready to form as Lala said, "I-I'm sorry! You got hurt protecting-"  
  
However, the girl was cut off as Issei patted her on the head and giving a small smile. "Don't worry about it. You're safe and right now that is what matters-CRAP!"  
  
Confused by his words, Lala trailed his vision to see the two suited men walk right out of the raging inferno, without a single singe or burn on them. Deciding that now was the best time to run, the pink haired girl grabbed Issei's hand, pulled him up to his feet, and took off running, with the pervert stumbling behind her.  
  
The red head looked behind them at the carnage they had just created. He then sent his partner a look before saying, "You think anyone will notice?"  
  
His partner just stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I mean, according to our research, this happens all the time in this part of Earth."

* * *

Issei bent over forward as he tried to gasp for air. He had just gotten done being pulled by Lala for about a few blocks before the two finally stopped. The brown haired boy had a hard time keeping up with the alien, who mind you has an incredibly strong hold, and had to push himself to keep from stumbling.  
  
**[BOOST!]**  
  
'Not! Now!' the boy thought exasperatingly. Right now, the two of them were hiding out in the park; hopefully this would be the time they lose-  
  
"Found you!"  
  
Perhaps Issei should stop tempting fate. Turning around to face the two men, the pervert stumbled his way in front of Lala before asking, "Don't…you guys…ever…give up?"  
  
The red head sighed as he looked at the boy in front of him. "Look at what you're doing princess. Now stopping running away and come home this instant!"  
  
Lala pouted angrily at the man before putting her foot down. "No! I'm not going home!"  
  
Nodding at her response, Issei said, "Yeah, you heard her. She's not…going…back…home?" The pervert then turned around and looked at Lala confusingly and asked, "Um, what do they mean by 'running away'?"  
  
Lala closed her eyes as she replied, "I ran away from home because my father is forcing all these suitors onto me and telling me to marry one of them! I'm sick of it!"  
  
The brown haired boy took a minute to process that before turning back around and assuming his former position. "Yeah, you heard her!" he exclaimed once more, "She doesn't want to go back home! And if you want to get to her, you have to go through me!"  
  
Hearing this, Lala's expression took on a surprised look before she smiled at the boy. Her face then became determined as she pushed Issei behind her and said, "No Ise, I'll finish this fight!" She the produced a cell phone like device from her pocket and held it out in front of her.  
  
Upon seeing the device, both men's faces turned to utter fear. "It's the princess' D-Dial!"  
  
'Princess? D-Dial?' the devil thought in confusion. However, before he could think of anything else, he watched as Lala hit a button on her cell phone causing a bright light to come from the screen.  
  
Then, right above them, a giant mechanical octopus of sorts appeared. It has a large spherical head with tiny tentacles hanging right underneath it. It bore a swirl on its forehead with four small arrows on the outside forming a diamond of sorts. If Issei could describe the metal behemoth it would be overbearing.  
  
Seeing the giant mecha both men's face turned completely white. "It's one of her inventions! Make a run for it Smutts!" The two then proceeded to turn tail and run. However…  
  
"Alright, go Go-Go Vaccum-kun!" Lala declared, pointing at the two retreating aliens, "Suck them up!"  
  
The octopus mecha then activated, sucking everything in front of it into its mouth. As the two suit wearing aliens tried to get away, the ground they stood on began to get sucked up. Then, Maul accidentally tripped, which caused Smutts to fall on him, which led to the two being sucked up by the mecha, crying out as it happened.  
  
As he watched the metal monster go to work, Issei's face gained a look of awe. "That…is really awesome!" And indeed it was awesome to see; to be this close to something that was only possible (until recently) to see in a sci-fi manga or movie was just stunning.  
  
However, that feeling did not last very long as Issei began to noticed that the device was continuing to suck up everything, and not just what was in front of it, but also what was around it. Feeling a bit worried at what could possibly happen to him, Issei said, "Um, OK Lala, you can turn it off!"  
  
As she looked at the device in the air, Lala cupped her chin in thought. "I wonder," she began as she observed her invention, "How do I turn this off?"  
  
"Wait-YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN IT OFF?!" Issei cried out in terror. The pervert could then feel his feet lift off the ground causing him to grab the nearest object that was planted into the ground.  
  
That, unfortunately, began to be lift into the air by the powerful suction ability of the octopus mecha as well. As he neared the impending doom that was the octopus, Issei lifted his arm that bore the Boosted Gear behind him and formed a small red orb in front of his hand. "DRAGON SHOT!" He then punched the orb as hard as he could, sending it right into a collision course with the device. Upon contact with the Go-Go Vaccum-kun, the attack caused the device to explode, sending everything it had sucked up flying everywhere.  
  
This meant that Issei was no longer in danger of being sucked up. However, this meant there was nothing holding him up in the air which caused him to fall from twenty feet in the air right onto the ground. Screaming all the way down, the pervert landed belly flop style onto the ground, eliciting a grunt of pain.  
  
Landing next to the grounded pervert, Lala nervously laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry," she began, "It's just that was one of my earliest inventions and I just couldn't remember how to turn it off." His response was a raised hand giving her a thumb up, signaling that it was alright. Her face then shifted from nervous to serene joy as she continued saying, "But thank you Ise. Thank you so much for sticking up for me."  
  
Pushing himself off the ground, Issei stood himself up on two shaky legs before sending the girl a smile. "It's fine. I mean, you should have a choice in this kind of decision right? I was just doing what I felt was right." The devil then looked around and noticed a distinct lack of suits. "Those two must have gotten blown away when I blew up that device."  
  
Nodding at his words, Lala looked over the carnage her mecha had created before laughing once more. "It's fine. I'm sure those two won't be a problem anymore!"  
  
"So…will you be fine on your own?"  
  
Turning back to face the boy, Lala nodded cheerfully. "I believe so! I may not look like it, but I can handle myself pretty well!"  
  
His face holding his feelings of concern, Issei asked, "Are you sure? My offer from before still stands."  
  
"I'll be fine! But…I'd like to have that offer open."  
  
Smiling once more, Issei pointed his thumb at himself before declaring, "Hey, if you ever need any help, just find me and I'll do everything I can to help."  
  
Returning his smile at full force, the pink haired girl nodded as she replied, "OK!"  
  
"Well," Issei began, "I better head hoooooom…" He never finished his sentence as his body gave up on him and he fell forward…  
  
Face first into Lala's boobs.  
  
Looking down at the boy who was face planting her breasts, Lala asked, "Do you need some help?"  
  
"…Yes," was the muffled response.

* * *

 

Issei yawned as he walked down the streets.

  
Looking at the devil with concerned eyes, Asia asked, "Are you alright Ise-san?"  
  
Shaking her head, the two's master replied, "He should have thought about that before going on a midnight jog last night."  
  
Moaning at his master's response, Issei thought back to the events of the previous night: his meeting with Lala, the chase scene, Lala's revelation, her invention, his counter attack to stop said invention, and finally Lala dropping him off at his house. He had tried to sneak in through his window, but Rias was sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and an accusing glare. Thankfully he was so tired that he faint once more; although this time his face hit the floor and not something soft. Deciding to go easy on him, Rias had pulled him into his bed and held him throughout the entire night. She was still upset when morning came.  
  
As he thought back on last night, his thought went back to Lala. She said that she would be alright on her own, but he couldn't help but worry about her. She has the same kind of innocence that Asia has and this is an entirely new planet for her, some place she's never been; he hoped that she would be safe and come to him when she needed help.  
  
"Um...Issei."  
  
Turning around, the pervert looked at his younger brother, who felt that the ground was an interesting piece of artwork to stare at. Rito then looked up at the devil before looking downward once more. "I…I was wondering if we could talk."  
  
Sensing what was about to happen, Rias turned towards the blonde and said, "Come on Asia, let's give these two some privacy." As if she knew what the red head was thinking, Asia nodded before following after the retreating senior.  
  
Watching the two until they were gone, Issei turned back to his brother and asked, "OK, what do you want to-"  
  
"Please help me confess!" Rito declared as he bowed to his brother.  
  
This took Issei off guard for a couple of seconds before he recovered. Pointing to himself, Issei asked, "Y-you want me to help you confess?" The younger of the two nodded; his face completely red from embarrassment. "But...why-"  
  
"I don't think I have the courage to do it and the universe being against me," Rito began, his face looking extremely saddened by his words, "I just feel if you could help me in a more personal way…" The boy trailed off, but his message was loud and clear: he wanted help and by Maou, Issei was gonna give it to him.  
  
Cupping his chin, Issei began to think about what he could do to help his brother. He then snapped his fingers as a thought occurred to him. "I got it! Let's try to roleplay!"  
  
Tilting his head in confusion, Rito looked at his brother as if he had grown another head. "Roleplay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be you and you be Haruna-chan!"  
  
"W-w-what?!" the orangish-brown haired boy stuttered. "B-but why-"  
  
"Because, this way you can at least feel what it's like to hear those wrods. If you are the target, you can better understand what needs to be said." Processing his words, Rito nodded, understanding, or at least trying to understand where his brother was coming from. Nodding back to his brother, Issei closed his eyes and turned around. "Sairenji…no, Haruna-chan," he began, "I've had something to tell you for a while…"  
  
As Rito watched his brother speak, he looked up in surprise to see a young lady float in between him and Issei. He was going to say something…  
  
"I wanted to tell you, that ever since we met and talked, I've always felt something for you."  
  
However, Issei had turned around and bowed right in front of Rito and the new girl as he said, "I love you and I want to be with you!"  
  
The words hung in the air for a while before Issei opened his eyes and looked up…  
  
…only to see the excited expression of Lala Deviluke, clad in her white clothing.  
  
"LALA?!" the pervert exclaimed in utter shock. He had hoped to see her again soon, but this soon?  
  
Lala then blushed as she clapped her hands together. "I knew you felt the same way!" she exclaimed in joy before jumping and latching onto his neck, "Alright then, I've decided!"  
  
'Decided? Decided what,' was Issei's thoughts as he watched the girl hug him close.  
  
"I've decided that you are the man I want to marry!"  
  
Issei's mind shut down for a moment as he heard this…before it came back online and hit him full force. "EHHH?! MARRIED?! TO ME?!"  
  
"Yep!" Lala said, "You are the one who understands me and I love you for that!"  
  
"This is…um, this is, Rito a bit of help." However, as he looked over to try and get his brother's support, he noticed a distinct lack of younger brothers. Looking behind him, he noticed said brother running away from the scene at full force. "RITO?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Issei!" Rito yelled over his shoulder, "I'll make it up to you! I swear it!"  
  
He swore it? What was he supposed to do?  
  
"Ooh, is that your little brother? When we get married, does that make me his big sister too?"  
  
What the hell was he going to do?


End file.
